New 'Cookie' Girl
by Evytheworm
Summary: 'It all started with those damned Cookies' I thought angrily and stabbed my peice of pie. I looked up up and found myself staring deep into those pools of light blue color as I met his eyes. I was momentarily shocked by his intensity. "Pie doesn't deserve that temper." he smirked. I rolled my eyes. Life was going to be interesting in this new school...
1. Chapter 1

Bletchley Train Station, 24th August, 1977

It all started with a packet of cookies. She was at the station awaiting the arrival of her train for London, which was late by an hour. As she bought a book and the packet of cookies, she settled herself next to a man. Next she noticed, the man was rather a teenage (not unlike herself) boy with shaggy black hair that fell into silvery eyes. He was dressed carelessly but he was handsome. The last thought immediately flew out of her mind as he picked up the packet of cookies and after examining them, carefully opened it and set it between the two of them. She could only stare in shock at the man's guts. How dare he?!He's opened my own packet and he's offering it to me? Bloody Hell! Unrealizing, she had stared at him for at least 5 seconds before swapping her gaze and snatching one cookie and munching rather angrily on it.

In the meantime, he had become self conscious wondering if he had smudge on his nose or something, but got absorbed in his bike magazine while munching the delicious cookies.

She, on the other hand, engrossed in her book saw the boy, or man, or whatever, being as bold as could be, grabbing more consequently, but she tried to ignore to avoid a scene. So she munched the cookies and watched the clock, as the gutsy theif diminished her stock. She was getting more irritated as the minutes passed by, thinking `If I wasn't so nice, I would black his eye'. With each cookie she took, he took one too. When only one was left, she wondered what he would do. With a smile on his face and a nervous laugh, which was too familiar to a soft bark, he took the last cookie and broke it into half. He offered her half as he ate the other. She had never known she would get so angry over a cookie and turned to gather her belongings. As of, she gasped with surprise, there was her bag of cookies, in front of her eyes. If mine are here, she groaned internally, the others were his , and he was trying to share!

As the realization hit her, she glared at her bag of cookies which looked as innocently up as ever. She had been pretty rude. So, summoning all her courage, she started "E-excuse me?" He lifted his gaze at the young woman in front of him and raised an amused eyebrow. 'How arrogant' she thought. 'But still, I was rude too.' "Um.. You see.. I'm sorry, actually I had brought this same bag of cookies so I thought that you were.. t-that you had.. er.." "Stolen it?" he finished for her with an amused smile. She turned red. "I said I'm sorry Ok?", she said irritatedly and rushed off with her baggage mumbling something. But with his unusual 'doggy senses' he heard her mumbled words and they sounded horribly like 'Merlin! Muggles are thick these days!'. Suddenly realizing what it meant, he shouted after her and ran trying to catch up "Oi! Wait!" Obviously she heard him but didnt do so, already embarrassed, she hurried off without a backward glance.


	2. Chapter 2

King's Cross Station, 1st September, 1977. 10:45 am.

Okay, this is it, I thought to myself. I, Nikita Bonhelm, was finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. I had read a lot about it since my father's death, or rather _murder_. No, not thinking that today. So here I was, infront of the gates of King's Cross Station, alone.

My dear Mother(sarcasm) had decided for me to spend my time alone and away from home as much as possible after my father's 'untimely death'. That was when I was left to be transported to London via train from one of the apartments she had got rented for me in Bletchley. We are actually from Berlin in Germany. My father had been a wizard from there and my mother was from here. So last week I was sent to London from an uncle's house in Bletchley to live on my own in London. My mother made sure that I spent as much time away as possible. My father did not want that I go to Hogwarts, he wanted that I remained near him for as much time as possible. I don't know why he did it and I still am not sure how I feel about it. So, as soon as the chance came I was sent to Hogwarts.

So, I pushed my trolley in and got to platform 9. That's when I got lost. It said on the ticket that the train left at platform 9 ¾ but I couldn't see one here. So I did the only thing possible – wait for someone. You know, I am sane so I decided not to ask any Muggles. Someone or the other would come to get on the train. I was obliged within a few minutes. A boy with shabby clothes and robes, with a trolley in tow, entered the platform behind two normal looking parents. He had Blondish hair and the warmest chocolate brown eyes. He looked like a seventh year. Next I noticed his father giving him the evils and the mother wore a sympathetic smile. _Wow Nikki, you notice too much. Get your work done. Its none of your business what his family problems are._ So I tapped the boy on the shoulder and asked politely "Excuse Me? Would you happen to know how to get to platform 9 ¾?" As he speculated me with a furrowed brow , he asked "Are you new? Hogwarts doesn't normally have transfer students..". Wow_, he has so many scars, is he too naughty?.. _"No, um.. Yeah, I was home schooled." He nodded and led me through the barrier. After all I was already a witch it wasn't very hard to believe.

As I took in the site of the platform and hooting of owls and all, I was filled with a sudden rush of excitement and couldn't help the smile plastered on my face thinking of the months I would spend away from my Holy Mother. The boy behind me brought me back by clearing his throat- "I'm Remus Lupin by the way. Seventh year Gryffindor Prefect, half-blood." I smiled and shook his hand, immediately noticing the scars on his right arm. "I'm Nikita Bonhelm, Seventh Year, probably Slytherin, Pureblood." Noticing my gaze on his arm, he hurriedly pulled the sleeves of his robes down and changed the topic. "Why do you want to be in Slytherin?" he asked casually but I could sense the curiosity underneath. "Oh No. I meant that I'll probably be put in Slytherin because of the blood and all that but if its my choice I'd rather be a Hufflepuff than that snake pit. Or my first choice would always be Gryffindor." I mimicked the action of taking out a sword and flaying it about. He chuckled and ushered me to the door of the train. "It was nice to meet you Nikita. Now I'd better check upon my friends before they burn down the entire train. But I think first off you should.." he trailed off searching the crowd of students until he spotted someone. "Ah there. Oi! Lily! Lily! Come 'ere!" A girl with auburn hair which cascaded down her back into soft curls turned around and came to us with a large smile. She had emrald green eyes which were alight with happiness and excitement.

"Morning Remus! How were holidays?" "Exceptionally ordinary", he replied with a grimace and she got the point, whatever it was. "And you might be Nikita Bonhelm. Dumbledore told me about you. I'm Lily Evans. Head girl, Gryffindor." She offered her hand with a sympathetic smile. Clearly, Dumbledore had told her _all _about me. But I had no other option than to accept her acknowledgement and she walked me to her compartment all the while filling me in on the important information about the castle and told me that I'd be sharing their dormitory. I entered the compartment she had taken me to and was met with warm smiles from four girls. Soon I was introduced to them.

The most talkative of the lot was Marlene Mackinnon, blonde hair blue eyes, typical chatgirl model type. Don't take me wrong, I have a knack for describing people in the bluntest and stupidest way possible. Yeah, but I'm still sane. Next was Alice Pratel, she looked like an impish something, very kind mind you, dark hair and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. She was sweet. Then was Dorcas Meadows, sanest of the lot, logical and very skilled(so I was told by the others). She had to be the good one, I would bet she got attention from many boys. She was taller than the others, leaving me and Lily, brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. And her smile was polite. And permanent. Then there was Mary MacDonald. She had dirty blond hair, shoulder length and was always to the point. I liked her. She was a tomboy. Beautiful, but didn't effort it. How do I know she was a tomboy? I'll tell you, I'm a very observant person you know and the first thing I saw on entering the compartment was that Mary had had one full seat to herself and Alice who was sitting at the edge of the seat nearest to the door, absorbed in a magazine while Mary kept her feet in her lap and head by the window, gazing at her fellows and giving them skeptical looks- Dorcas was reading a book by the window, Marlene was looking thoroughly bored and attempting to disrupt Dorcas's concentration. That was before Lily entered with me.

The foursome stopped their activities and welcomed me. As soon as the naming was over, Mary asked "So how come you're here this year? Why didn't you join sooner?" I tensed at first, thinking that I would have to tell them all but decided against it. The other four were glaring at Mary for being so outspoken. I smiled at this and said, "It's okay guys. Due to my father's untimely death, I was sent here to complete my education under the guidance of the teachers so that the environment at home doesn't disrupt my studies. And also, I'm not really sure if I'll be a Gryffindor or not. I would love to be but I doubt that because I'm a pureblood and my mother was a Slytherin, Dad Gryffindor." I finished with a small smile. But they had started to get uncomfortable on the mention of Slytherin. I knew how the house rivalry between the two worked. Dad had told me all about it when I was little. Dorcas took it upon herself to clear the air. "It's okay you know, not all Slytherins are bad. Some can be pretty decent too. " I tried to smile but I guess it didn't work. Because Alice added soon after with a penetrating look at me "You know you don't seem the type. You look more like a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. No. You're definitely not a Slytherin." She nodded to herself, satisfied with her announcement. "Yeah, and you also don't seem the one who gives much rubbish about that blood purity shit like your other pureblood maniacs." Mary added, receiving more glares from the girls, thinking that she might had offended me. I laughed outright at that. "Exactly. I'm glad you got that point sooner. It's really hard to tell everyone about my principals and what I believe in. Seeing that I'm a pureblood, some just take it for granted that I'm going to join poor Voldy-poo after graduation." This made them laugh and cleared the awkward silence and everyone left to their own devices, Lily went for Head duties while the girls made small talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi to all my readers and first off, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favoriated and read the story. I hope you guys like it. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please review and let me know what you think about it. Constructive critisizm is welcomed in kindest way possible. I want know my problems with writing so I can improve. It's my readers who can do this best so please help me. Thanks everyone for taking the time to review and now, ON WITH THE STORY:**

The Hogwarts Express, 1st September, 1977. 5:00 pm.

The rest of the train journey had been rather uneventful except the end. Lily had come into compartment, slamming the door shut and landing into her seat with a loud thump. She was muttering something under her breath which I couldn't quite catch and her face was as red as her hair and all in all, she looked rather scary. "Lily, you look scary.", I stated after a while noting that the girls had had decided to pay no attention to the redhead and I was guessing that from experience. Al of them sniggered appreciatively at this and Lily just glared at us. "You're definetly a Gryffindor!" Mary managed to pass through her laughs. Dorcas, always being the peacemaker, asked softly, "What did he do this time?". I had no idea who the 'he' was but got no time wonder as Lily immediately burst out "Potter's Head Boy!". I was momentarily shocked and then confused. As for the others, to say that they were shocked would be an understatement.

They all wore the same specific expressions- one of utter and complete shock- jaws dropped, eyes wide open. "You're joking right?" Dorcas attempted feebly."Oh! I wish!" Lily snapped. "Okay! This is like McGonagall's announced that classes are cancelled. I've got to confirm!", Mary said and disappeared down the corridor. Collecting themselves, the rest of the girls returned to their activities while Lily seethed silently. "Guys? Umm.. What was all that about?", I asked simply. They seemed to have forgotten that I was new. Even I felt that, It seemed like I knew them from long. Alice got it and explained. "Oh, Sorry Nik, I had completely forgotten really. It's James Potter. He's a fellow Gryffindor in our year. Him and his friends call themselves the Marauders and pull pranks, mostly on Slytherins. But they're just looking for a laugh.. It's what we require the most these days with the war and all.. That's just it. They're not that bad anyway.." "Not Bad?! They are pathetic! Roam around the school like it's their property. Do disgusting things-"

"-they're called pranks, Lily-"

"-to people-"

"-who deserve it-"

"-and they are all a bunch of arrogant idiots and foul big-headed-"

"toe-rags!"Marlene, Dorcas, Alice and Mary screeched together and then falling into a giggling pile.

Perhaps, Mary had listened to Lily's rant from the corridor outside while coming back. I couldn't help but laugh at the girls' antics. And I might add this did nothing to improve Lily's temper. She just huffed and sat in silence while we all laughed. "It is true. He is the Head Boy.", Mary added soon.

"I don't understand! He's been breaking rules every year since he joined and pulling pranks and hexing everyone in the corridors and they make him Head Boy?! Ridiculous!" Lily ranted while we all laughed silently. "So, this James character sounds pretty amusing, huh?", I asked. "Oh definitely!", Mary said,

"Actually, dear Mr. Potter fancies Ms. Evans here since fourth year. And we all know that she also enjoys an ickle crush on Jamsie boy-"

"I DO NOT!"

"-but the problem is that James misses no chance to ask Lily out whenever he sees her-"

"-which includes seeing her in the great hall,-"

"-between classes-"

"-in the corridors-"

"-during breakfast, lunch and dinner time-"

"-which highly embarrasess,-"

"-not to mention annoys-"

"-Ms. Evans here till no ends which is also why she hates the Marauders." Mary and the others finished.

"Except Remus. He's the only normal one there." Dorcas explained. "Hmm.. that was clear. Remus seemed to be pretty good.. You say the Marauders, who all are there?", I asked them out of curiosity. _Clearly, they are famous all over the school the way the girls talked about them._ "They're four of them-" Alice began, "Remus Lupin, sanest of all-" Dorcas counted on her fingers, but Lily interrupted,

"What do you mean sanest? That would mean the others do have a bit of sanity which is not in the least true!" Clearly, she hates them. But Dorcas continued, "Fine, Remus Lupin- the only sane one, James Potter- the arrogant toe-rag, Lily's words, not mine, Sirius Black, Hogwarts womanizer-"

"and very bloody sexy and fit and handsome and he's an awesome quidditch player, he's a beater-"

"enough Marlene, we know you worship him so shut it. And last is Peter. Actually, he doesn't have anything much. He's just.. you know, average in everything. I still fail to understand why he stays with them, let alone be a part of the group.", Mary finished with a thoughtful expression. They did seem to be quite intriguing characters_. Let's see what they are when I face them_, I thought."You should change into robes, guys, we're almost there.", Lily said and so we did.

**She's going to meet them soon! I'm very excited! Are you?! **

**Let me know what you think about it so far!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**I love you all!**

**Evy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello EVERYONE! I think this is the last chapter for today.. Next one will be after a difference of at least 12 hours or something. That said, on with the story:**

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Grounds. 1st September,1977. 6:00 pm._

_Beautiful…_ I couldn't help but think as we neared the castle with it's beautiful turrets and windows and numerous towers. I had stopped in my way towards the castle to admire it and I realized that I was left behind. As I hurried towards the girls and the castle loomed nearer, I couldn't help but get the feeling that this _felt _more homely than my original so-called home. As we entered the entrance hall, I realized that the castle was very old indeed. Made up of only stone and glass it seemed.

As soon as we entered a strict looking woman, with her hair in a bun, approached us. She had a face which clearly told _never to cross her._ _Do it and land in trouble._ She told me to follow her along with the first years. Lily had already told me about the Sorting Ceremony and as I saw the five of them mouthing "All The Best" and giving me a thumbs up, a feeling of dread filled me.

_What if I don't get into Gryffindor? They're my first friends I've made so far and what if I'm sorted into Slytherin?! Bloody Hell! How will I survive? Maybe I'll get into Ravenclaw or something so at least I can talk to the girls without being tailed and bullied._

I could only register the ceiling which looked like the sky and it was beautiful. So was the hall. That is, once all the stares I was receiving from the students were removed. _Keep calm dear, It's going to be over in a few minutes._ I smiled. My Dad's voice. Momentarily, the leaden feeling in my stomach loosened. I moved my eyes around the hall, figuring the four tables- like seas of Green, Red, Blue and Yellow. While I did this, the strict looking professor had placed the hat on the stool. One moments silence and then it began to sing.

The hat _sang._ Okay, I am not insane, right? _No, It really is singing_, I decided as everyone clapped as soon as the song ended. I braced myself for the sorting. _Okay Nik, this is it. You can do this. It's just a hat after all._ After a scrawny boy named David Anderson was sorted into Hufflepuff, my name was called. The hall was filled with murmurs as I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

'_Hmm.. a tricky one we have here. Acute loyalty but you would do better in Slytherin, my dear..'_

' _I swear by Merlin I'll tear you apart myself if you did that..'_

_It _chuckled._ The bloody hat laughed at me! How dare it?How-_

' _See, now that's what I'm saying- you're proud and ambitious.'_

' _I said I'll-'_

' _Alright, alright, after proud, your best quality is bravery and loyalty. So you want to be in Gryffindor, huh? What if I don't put you there? Think about it! Slytherin will help-'_

' _You..'_

'_Fine! GRYFFINDOR!'_

I pulled it off my head and hurried towards the girls on the Gryffindor table while everyone cheered and clapped. But I was still angry at the hat! I was sure my face was red and I definetly had a scowl on my face because as soon as I slipped in with the girls, they stopped clapping and asked me what was wrong. "The Hat! It was winding me up!" I hissed to them and when they still gave me those stupid confusing looks, I added, "It tried to put me in Slytherin and I threatened to tear it so it wouldn't put me there and it laughed at me! Can you imagine! The bloody hat laughed at me! And then it teased me and put me into Gryffindor! The Bastard!". At first they gave me skeptical looks then asked me one by one as if I was mad-

"You _argued with a hat_?"

"Yes"

"And it l_aughed _at you?"

"Yes"

"And you're _angry at a hat_?"

"Yes"

"You threatened to _kill a hat_?"

"Er.. Yeah.. kinda.." I answered as I realized I had no idea where this conversation was going until Lily enlightened me.

"You're definetly one of us!"she yelled and we all burst into laughter as I finally realized the humour of the situation.

Once we calmed down, I looked around to find that we were getting odd stares from fellow Gryffindors. Then I realized where I was sitting. _I'm at the Gryffindor table! _ As soon as I took this in I found myself grinning madly. I was happy that my father had more effect on me and that I was a Gryffindor. _just like him. He would be so proud,_ I thought to myself but once again, refrained my thoughts from getting to him.

So I concentrated on my surroundings instead. Soon, I noticed while eating, the girls were sitting next to four boys, one of whom was Remus. _The Marauders._ They were having a hushed conversation amongst themselves. As I looked towards them, Remus caught my eye and smiled. He whispered something to the others, seemingly ending the conversation. "Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor, Nikita. Welcome to the family." He said, shaking my hand and grinning. Then he introduced me to the others.

I was at the far end of the group, next to me was Dorcas, then Marlene, then Remus and then a plump boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. "This is Peter Pettigrew", he said, indicating the boy next to him and Peter nodded in response. So did I. "This is James Potter", he said, indicating the boy across him, sitting next to Lily, who was looking highly uncomfortable. Potter was wearing glasses and had very messy black hair which he messed up more by moving his fingers through them every minute or so. He had hazel eyes which were alight with happiness and he was also very handsome. As I looked at the boy sitting next to James, something moved in my memory. He had shaggy black hair that fell into his silvery, mesmerizing eyes… He was staring intently at me, with a very concentrated look on his face … _Shit!_

**Cliffhanger! How I love them! BUt don't worry I'll be back with a new chapter tomorrow! And I'm hoping for more responses from you guys. M really not very happy with those. Anyways, all those who have read, thanks again.**

**Hoping to hear more from my beloved readers, Goodbye and Goodnight!**

**Evy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I'm still not much happy with the no. of reviews but I'm unfazed. *smirk* Here it is, finally. Nik also meets another of my favoriate characters. And yes, all the friends will learn about their little run-in. Just for humour sakes. Hehe.. On with the story:**

Hogwarts- Great Hall. 1st September,1977. Dinner.

I faintly registered Remus introducing him as Sirius Black, as I stared at him in mild shock and seemingly, he was giving me an odd look. I noticed, it looked like he was trying to remember something. And I knew exactly what he was trying to remember. _Shit! What the hell! Why me?!_ I whined internally as the events of a week before replayed in my mind. Girl at the Bletchley station, and those bloody frigging COOKIES! _What the hell! Maybe he's not as arrogant as they say he is.. Surely he will have the decency not to embarrass a new fellow housemate infront of everyone.. Please be decent.. _A hand waved infront of me, breaking our eye-contact.

"What was that?" Mary asked as seven pairs of eyes looked at me and him with confused looks. Perhaps, we had been staring at each other for quite some time. As I opened my mouth to speak, I saw it. It had clicked for him. His eyes widened momentarily before his face changed into an amused, almost mischevious smirk. _Merlin, I hate that smirk._ I moved my hand to cover my face as the other seven people around us took in the exchange in confusion, wondering what had happened. He chuckled and his eyes twinkled with amusement as I face-palmed.

"Is your bloody staring match over? Explain! Both of you! Now!" Mary exclaimed impatiently. Something in his eyes told me he wasn't going to humiliate me. I relaxed a little at that. I couldn't go around answering people as to why I was in Bletchly a week ago when I was supposed to be at my father's funeral. What would I say? That my bitch of a mother didn't allow me to attend it? Before I could get my temper high, his deep voice brought me back to the present.

"Prongs?", _Who the hell was Prongs? And what kind of a name is that even?_ "Yeah Pads?" _Pads?!_ But what he did next was the least expected thing. His features changed into those of childish mock-hurt and he said, no, whined "She stole my cookies!", he pointed a finger towards me accusingly. _What the hell? Is he 5? _

"Is he mentally stable?" I asked the table as a whole.

"Semi-stable. He tends to change states simultaneously." Remus replied while the others watched with half-amused half-confused looks. I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Did not."

"Did too" he replied, straightening up.

"But it wasn't stealing! And I did apologize!"

"And it took all your courage to do it. Yeah, I do get why you're in Gryffindor now!"

"It was a misunderstanding!"

"But you still stole mine!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

But before I could reply again, Dumbledore had stood up from his seat and the hall turned silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! And welcome back to our older ones! Like every year, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there are a few more additions to the list of banned objects which can be found in his office. First years should take note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for students and some elder ones would also do good to remember that." His eyes flicked to the Marauders, who smirked back.

"Magic is not allowed in the corridors except for classes and study purposes. Proffesor Brookhood has consented to fill the post for the Defence Against the Dark Arts Proffesor but unfortunately, could not make it to the ceremony. He will arrive here in time for classes to begin on Monday. As for now, warm beds await your return so off you go! Pip-Pip!"

There were large scraping and heaving noises as everyone stood up and exited the hall towards their respective dormitories. While the Hufflepuffs went towards the side of stairs, the Slytherins went down, towards the basement or rather, dungeons I guess. And the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws went up the stairs. _I would have a hard time remembering the way. It's large here._

The corridor I was walking through had large suits of armour and there was a distinct damp smell in the air. The castle was made of stone. I hadn't seen a place with much other base material. But what do you expect, it is very old indeed. Considering Dad and my mother came here for education. And as a matter of fact, so did my grandparents. I thought about exploring the castle more but Lily had told me we weren't allowed to do so at night. So I decided to just go back to the common room.

I stopped dead. I had walked some distance and I had no idea where I was. _Shit!_ This is the last thing I wanted- to get lost in the castle on my first night and gain a detention from some teacher. Though they would let me off seeing it as my first night. Of course. Panic hit me when I realized I knew no one from any other house than Gryffindor. _What do I do?! I could just walk… At least it would get me somewhere._

Yeah, that's right. I turned around and retraced my steps. It looked like I was in the dungeons. _Perfectly screwed. _Silently pleading for kind of help, I walked on.

Help did arrive. But in the most unexpected way I could imagine. A figure was coming towards me and I hesitantly walked towards it. It was boy, he was taller than me but I could tell he was younger. No more than 15. As he came into view, I realized who it was. Regulus Black, younger brother of Sirius Black.

I knew all about the Blacks. After all, I was a pureblood and was made to learn about most pureblood families and their history when I was young. However, as he stepped in front of me I gathered more differences between the two brothers. He was thinner than his brother and his face was much younger. His eyes were also a darker shade of grey and his hair didn't fall out of place. Not even a single one.

"Bonehelm" he nodded to me as acknowledgement. I nodded back "Black". He fell into step beside me and after a few moments of silence, I decided to break it and get some work done.

"Do you know where this.. er.. path goes?"

"To the Slytherin common rooms."

"Oh."

Not knowing how to ask for his help, I gave it the blunt way. I stopped and so did he.

"I don't know the way to the Gryffindor common room. Do you happen to know that?" I asked when I turned to face him. Unfazed, and without a change in the expression, he nodded solemnly "I figured as much. I'll walk you there.", and kept on walking in the same direction. _Weird boy._

First we reached the entrance hall. From there, up the stairs. He spoke occasionally telling me about certain landmarks which would help me out later to find certain classrooms and finally we reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink frilly dress. And I might add a moving, speaking portrait.

"You're the Bonhelm girl, aren't you?" , she spoke in a girly high-pitched voice which wasn't much pleasant to hear. I nodded as answer to her question.

"Password?" I stared at her as I realized I didn't know the password. "Sorry, no entry without the password, newbie or not." she said and sat back in her chair. "You don't know the password?" Regulus asked, his expression, for once, changing to incredulous from the old funeral-like. After seeing my sheepish smile, it changed back to one of solemn indifference.

"Thank you for your help." I stated simply, giving him the cue to leave. "You're welcome." he said and kept on standing there looking at me. I squirmed a bit beneath his gaze and noting my discomfort, he asked "How are you going to get in?"

"I'll send a message to Lily. Thanks for your help. I'll manage from here." He stared at me for a moment then decided let it go.

"Right. Welcome to Hogwarts by the way. I hope you like it here." He said a bit hurriedly and stormed off in the direction we had come, rather fast.

Finally alone, I opted for my favoriate means of communicating urgent messages. I conjured a tiny paper ship and whispered to the boat sails, "Lily, you forgot to tell me the password and I couldn't keep up with you guys. I'm waiting outside the portrait hole so OPEN UP!" I shouted the last part, just for fun you know, and with a last shiver, the boat took off outside the nearest window while I waited near the portrait.

**Hehe. Had a little run-in with Reggy. Sooo.. I was thinking of writing next chapter in Sirius' point of view. What do you guys think? I think it would be fun actually. But still, I do need your opinion. PM me or review, but do let me know so I can start riting the next one as soon as possible.**

**Thanks all who read, favoriated and followed.**

**Evy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Very Sorry for the late update guys. I had this chapter written out for quite some but just couldn't get my hands on the Laptop. As a matter of fact, I have quite a few more chapters already done. So we talked about a Sirius Point of view, which is what we have in the beginning of this chap. I know I'm a bad girl for keeping you waiting for so long but I have just finished those stupid exams and as much as I love fanfiction, parents play an important role in my connection with the net connection... So yeah.. I guess I'm rambling but whatever, I'M SORRY! That's quite it I guess...**

**And yeah- Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, instead I'd be writing an eighth installment in which voldy comes back and demands for ponies and personal rainbows and McGonagall becomes his personal slave and Harry gifts him a nose...**

**Oh, the mental picture... On with the story then..**

Gryffindor Common Room:

-SPOV-So she was a Bonhelm. I knew almost everything about them, courtesy of dear mother Black. But she looked nothing like them. That was one of the reasons I didn't recognize her at the station that day; that and I didn't expect her to be there of all places. There was an article in the Prophet about her father's death and supossedly, within a week, what was she doing at the Bletchly train station of all places?! Their family definitely lived in Germany so I didn't have any idea what she was doing there.

But I suppose she wasn't wanting the others to know this. Because I was sure I saw something like fear pass over her face when she saw me in the Great Hall. However undesireably I might have done it, I was essentialy taught all the pureblood manners and techniques of the high-classed , so that while I did not know who the person in front of me was, I could easily read her face. And it was clear she was relieved when I changed the topic at dinner at that time.

I suppose I haven't mentioned that I goggled at her for a full minute before realizing that we were both apparently staring at each other back in the hall. But I have to give her that, she was _very_ beautiful. Strikingly beautiful, I have to say. It took me some time to get over it because I was staring into those damned beautiful ocean blue eyes and taking in the sight she made while the lights bounced off her waist length black hair. They were just in the perfect wavy density and length and ended in those perfect ringlets...

Oh, well. It's me, Sirius Black, what would one expect from me while such a beautiful girl was sitting infront of me. Now, her beauty is combined with that mysterious feel around her. Beacuse you see, the Bonhelms were quite a secretive family. Never much was known about them except the apparent gossip one heard in those stupid parties. However, none was ever always sure about them. One definite thing that everyone knew was that they were extremely rich and the Lord and Lady of the House _did not_ get along well. And the fact that she didn't look anything like her family made me even more curious. Because I was sure they had some kind of light-brown-hair-gene.

It made me think about her family and I suddenly realized why she was at Bletchley- her mother was a Lestrange and one of that family's Great Uncles lived there. This fact is making me more curious. But that meant that she didn't get to attend her father's funeral. That was definitely fishy. But one can't just keep wondering.

I looked around the common room to sort out the object of my mental ramblings but I couldn't see her. But I guess 'Cookie' (Yeah, I prefer to call her that, she did steal them after all!) went to the dormitory early with the girls. But then my eyes found the girls sitting a few paces away from us and I realized that there was no black-haired beauty among them. We were sprawled on our favoriate armchairs by the fire and the girls were just around the corner, seperated from us by a bunch of first years. I looked around the room, hoping to see her but to no avail.

_Wierd, where did she go?_

So I asked the girls, "Oi! Evans! Where's Cookie gal?"

They were talking animatedly and had no bloody idea that they were missing a member. Evans was the first to react . She didn't say anything, just looked around the common room, paled a bit and then sweared. Like that would help.

"You didn't even care to see if she made it with us?!", I said to her, perhaps in a louder voice than necessary. But it was her duty and I couldn't help my temper rising at her carelessness.

"You're the head girl! And you're always the one that makes sure everything's going right. Wasn't it your duty to see that she makes it here?!" I shouted at her, and to my surprize, she didn't even retaliate. Instead, she seemed to be doing some quick thinking while Mary ran off towards the dorms to check if she was there. I had stopped shouting but my anger had still not faded.

"What?" I asked her as she stood there looking all pale like a dumb statue. "I forgot about her as soon as McGonagall told me about the duties and then.. I don't remember.." she managed to whisper out at last.

Mary came back running from the stairs and frantically shook her head.

"How didn't we notice?!" Alice exclaimed suddenly while and all the girls looked guiltily.

"What now? Did you tell her the password or even the way here?!" I asked desperately.

"I.. I don't think so.." Lily said.

"Where did you see her last time guys?" Cassy asked us and the other girls.

They had come over to us by now and we were all standing near the fire-place. The common room was still as loud as ever, everyone busy with their own conversations, nobody noticing nine seventeen year olds, looking all pale and tense.

Remus was the one to answer Cassy's question after a few thoughtful moments "Last time I saw, she was on the side of the Great Hall, waiting with with us and watching the students go different ways, I think. I don't get why she didn't follow us though."

"It's not very difficult to get lost in a castle, especially seeing as it's so big and there are so many things to distract you from your way." Alice put in, almost glaring at Lily, who shrunk beneath her gaze.

And Prongs had to be the gentleman there, "It's not entirely her fault! We should all have seen! Stop looking like that Alice." He said to Alice through gritted teeth, while Evans gave him a grateful smile. That was very unlike her.

"This is not helping!" I exclaimed and ran off towards the boys dormitory to get the Marauder's Map, cursing myself all the way of not thinking about it earlier.

-Back In The Common Room—

"Do you have a feeling Sirius is acting too strange?" Remus asked James as soon as Sirius was out of earshot. "If you mean stranger than usual, then yeah. Because I haven't seen him being so.. what's the word.." James trailed off while looking into space while Mary provided the word, smirking "Caring?" she asked as the others turned to face her with slightly realizing looks on their faces.

"And what was all that about Cookies they were talking in the Great Hall? It's obvious they've met before and I can't help but feel that we're missing something..." Lily said while the others nodded in agreement with her, confused and anxious looks on their faces, worrying about their new friend's location as well as her relation with the old one that had managed to get the always careless boy off the surface in apparently one day.

-SPOV—

I didn't even know why I was feeling so bloody angry at them for letting her out of their watch and not making sure that she got here proper. _After all, we were also equally responsible. But still, Evans was the responsible one. And why was I being so angry at her? Who am I to be angry? She was their friend. She hadn't even spoken to me properly even once, on a genuine topic that is. But that's not the point now.._

I brushed the thoughts aside, as I found the Map in James' trunk, wrapped in the cloak given to him by his father.

I ran down the stairs three at a time , managing to get the map work by saying "I solemnly swear that I am upto no good", by the time I reached back to the others.

"Is that.."

"Holy shit! Is that a map of the whole bloody castle?!" Mary exclaimed in excitement. Perhaps, the situation at hand had made me forget that the girls didn't know about the Map, yet.

I gave an apologetic look to James and Remus, while the former glared at me and the latter looked slightly amused about something whilst Peter sat in the background, not looking much interested in the ongoings. It made anger bubble up in the pit of my stomach for totally unknown reasons.

"Later, ladies. First we need to find where she is..." I said to the girls who were looking more intrigued by the minute.

"You mean it shows people as well? Like only some specific people or everyone?" Cassy asked, eyeing the Map with a mixture of awe and curiosity.

"Later I said!" I answered her with a tone which contained more irritation than required. _What is wrong with me?!_

I soon did a double take when I spotted her on the fourth floor with my baby brother. Not sure if I saw right, I looked at the others and Prongs and Remus' confused and slightly relaxed expressions confirmed that I was not hallucinating.

We dropped into the armchairs and I folded the Map close and tucked it into my coat pocket while Mary, Alice and Cassy settled on the floor near the fireplace. Evans , Marlene and Peter sat on the armchairs while I shared a couch with Moony and Prongs.

"At least she'll get here safely" Evans said with a small smile on her face. I wanted to say aloud that my brother was now a death-eater officially and it was in no way 'safe'. But I didn't say anything aloud. I never talked about my family to the others, no matter how close we were.

"Explain the Map", Alice said suddenly with a grin. "Oh that.. It was nothing.. We made it in third year to make it easy for us to get through some.. er.. wanderings.. without teachers noticing us. That's all." James explained to the girls, who were now looking at us with a mixture of surprise and admiration. "Well.. I knew you were not total idiots." Cassy said with a small smile.

I couldn't bring myself to relax and take part in the ongoing conversation where James was boasting about the Map and it's features infront of a certain redhead among the audience, who I noticed, was looking at him with a strangely glazed expression. That was a new one. I smiled to myself before my thoughts jumped back to Cookie and I became more and more anxious with the time she was taking to come here. The fact that my little brother was with her didn't help, neither could I bring myself to open the Map again to check where they were. So instead, I waited anxiously.

-Nobody's POV-

While Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadows, Alice Pratel, Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon listened to James Potter's rather boastful and Remus Lupin's intelligent explanation of the Marauder's Map; anyone could tell that they were throwing furitive glances towards the door of the common room, whilst a certian Sirius Black sat on their right waiting for a girl to join them.

Towards whom, one might add, he was having rather curious feelings, observing the fact that they hadn't even properly been introduced to each other. He was broken out of his reverie when he felt wheight get off the couch from his left.

He saw that his friends had stopped talking and were looking at the window with slight confusion. What had his friends confused, he found out, as he looked over at the window as well. A small boat was tapping at the glass, making a noise which was too loud for such a small and frail looking object as itself.

It had attracted the attention of a few younger students who were sitting near the window, along with the Marauders. Remus had gotten up from his place beside Sirius on their shared couch, and had opened the window the very slightest of a few inches and to his surprize, the small boat had shrunken itself even more and entered into the common room before re-attaining its size again and flew straight to Lily, who looked a bit shocked. What followed was a bit more surprizing though.

The boat 'spoke' in the voice of their new friend, Nikita, addressing Lily.

"Lily, you forgot to tell me the password and I couldn't keep up with you guys. I'm waiting outside the portrait of the Fat Lady now, so OPEN UP!" The last part was yelled out of the boat, before it vanished into thin air.

Cassy, as we must call her, came out of the initial shock fastest, as she all but bolted to the door, moving around groups of people as fast as she could. Meanwhile, the group of remaining teenagers settled themselves around the fireplace again. They now apparently thought that Nikita would have been in a foul mood and decided to face her wrath together as it was their fault after all.

But when she joined them, it was with a smile that she did so and that made them confused. As Nikita walked to them, she noticed their apprehensive looks and her smile faltered. Lily got up as soon as she was within distance and enveloped her in a tight hug and a whispered "Sorry".

Confused Nik let go, and understood on seeing Lily's apologetic look that they were all feeling guilty about abandoning her.

"Evening guys! What's up?" she began confidently in an attempt to cheer them up. "Nik, I'm sorry I forgot about-" Lily started, only to be cut off by Nik with a wave of her hand, like brushing the apology aside.

"It's okay Lily dearest, I know it might have slipped your mind. It was the first day back and you were bound to get excited meeting the friends and catching up and blah blah blah.." she replied to Lily's apologetic smile with a relaxed grin. "Now come on guys! You can't sit like that all evening! Forget it. I made it here and that's what should matter. Now chill. And Lils, you know perfectly well that I'd have to sneak off to explore the castle sometime or the other. So it's just better that you let me do it willingly. This way, you haven't broke any of your duties and I also get to explore. Plus, I wouldn't have liked to betray you guys so soon." She smiled and winked cheekily at them as the group relaxed.

She somehow didn't feel like telling them about Regulus Black and surprizingly, nor did they seem to notice how she had got to the common room without help. Anyhow, conversation struck.

"That was some nice piece of magic with the boat." Remus complimented her while everyone settled back into comfortable positions. "Thanks. My speciality." she smiled at him, which Sirius noticed, did not quite reach her eyes…

**I know that's not much, don't worry guys.. You can expect almost daily updates from now on.**

**So the next chapter's gonna be up in a few nine hours or something... If not, definitely within the next twenty-four hours.**

**I hope I make it up fine.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. And also if Sirius' thoughts get you... As always, I feed on Reviews, they are my favoriate food. Thanks to all the lovely guys who reviewed, followed and favoriated in general. I love you all! **

**Love,**

**Evy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the longer than intended wait. I really can't say when the next update will be but in the next week or so. And next, I request all my favoriaters and followers to give some type response to how I'm writing the story, any mistakes, anything you like, don't like, hate, want to add something or anything. If you're not reviewing it ok, at least let me know the opinion by PMs or something.. Thanks so much but your guys' opinion matters..**

**That said, on with the story.**

"I think some introductions are in order! Don't you guys?" Sirius asked the others as soon as conversation broke out and Nik had started getting more comfortable around the girls. The others glanced at him warily at his sudden proclamation, as Lily retorted, "I rather think Black, that some _explanations_ are in order… Yeah Nik?" she asked them, glancing between the two curiously.

"Oh _that_.." Nik and Sirius started at the same time, only to stop and look abruptly at each other again, sensing that they had spoken at the same time, while Nik's cheeks gave away a very faint blush.

"I uh.. I accidently ran into him-" she started, only to be stopped by Sirius' snort. "Accidently! Yeah I'll tell you what you did accidently.." and he started with his own version of the story, with unnecessary humorous details which soon had the group into fits of laughter and Nik turning redder all the time.

Whatever Cookies might have thought, Sirius himself knew that they weren't laughing at here naivity but rather on the fact that Sirius _'was trying to be a gentleman'_. Nik realized this fairly soon but caught herself from laughing out loud, seeing that Sirius had stopped from mentioning the place where they had met, only with an almost neutral shake of Nik's head and a glare. The exchange had initially surprised both at how they had conversed rather well without words.

"Yeah, gentleman and Sirius in the same line don't quite fit in Pads! You of all people should know that!" James remarked while everyone had stopped laughing.

Nik, unknowingly feeling a need to defend Sirius, asked the lot as a whole, trying to make the question genuine, "And James, why would that be? If not for my own little.. um.. misunderstanding.. (snorts were heard around), he did behave nicely to a stranger..".

"I knew it Cookie!" Sirius shouted, and pounced on her with his arms wide open while knocking her flat on her back while she screamed a little and kicked him with the knee in his stomach and saying "Gerroff me Black!" and successfully knocking him off her. She took his now empty seat at the couch while Sirius sat on the floor pouting at her and the others who were now laughing again.

"You didn't answer my question James." She asked again, ignoring the black haired boy on the floor and resuming like there had been no original interruption. "You see Nik, Sirius here has an unlikely knack for messing things up, be it his cloths, the dorm room, a potion, pranks or anything sorely being able to be messed up.." Remus answered her as the others sniggered, indulged in idle talk soon, once or twice asking Nik a question or including her in conversation.

Suddenly, Sirius got up and set himself in between Remus and Nik, only to whisper in her ear "We need to talk" with a little note of urgency in his voice which was replied with a raised eyebrow and a curt nod.

As they got up, Nik replied the others' questioning glances with "I'll just be back guys" which surprisingly resulted in light chuckles from the Marauders and a groan, glare and snorts from the girls.

"Honestly Black! It's not even her proper first day and you're-" Lily started to admonish Sirius only to be cut off by himself. "Mind out of the gutter Evans. Nothing like that is happening. And I'm going to talk in a place where you can see clearly that I'm doing nothing wrong. Unless, talking to her is out of the law?"

His tone was waspish which took everyone by surprise. Lily looked taken aback, so that she could only shake her head to his question. He continued to the other end of the room followed by Nik, where they were in complete view of the others but out of earshot.

Nik had been slightly confused with the exchange, especially with the part on her friends' reaction to the statement that Sirius had wanted a simple talk.

"Why was Lily talking like that?" she asked him as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Nothing nothing.. First off, are you all alright?"

"What? Why's something supposed to be wrong with me?" she asked him, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"You were with Reg, he's an official death-eater. I thought I should asked if.." Sirius replied, rubbing his neck while looking straight at her for her response.

Her eyes hardened immediately as she looked at him with suspicion "He was fine." She answered him in clipped tones.

"Why don't you want anyone to know you were in Bletchley?" Sirius asked suddenly. Nik was taken aback by his question and glared at him, internally screaming on her luck as to why he had to be so observant.

She looked into his eyes, and her eyes softened once she saw that he was just concerned.

"Please don't tell anyone." she said, in her softest voice till now which again, surprised Sirius.

"Sure. No problem. I'm there if you want to talk about it anytime. Alright?" he said, trying to make her feel better. Nik snorted at this.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you about it Black because I just saw how 'serious' you are about everything." She said in her voice easily dripping with sarcasm.

He let out a bark like laugh which very much resembled the one at the station.

"And what's with the boats?" he asked again casually, but decided that it was the wrong question as she immediately broke his gaze and looked at the ground.

She had actually felt that he wouldn't be satisfied by the answer she gave to Remus and it had proved right. The fact irritated her, that he looked through such small things.

"They're paper boats I use to send messages in emergency." She told him.

"And what is there to be ashamed about them?" he asked softly.

"My father taught me that bit of magic when I was eleven. He felt it would be necessary until I can find any other means to do it." She replied, deciding to go with the truth.

"I'm sorry" he said, cursing himself internally for asking such a stupid question. _Of course she would be uncomfortable talking about her father, I had no right to ask that question. But she answered me._

He felt oddly pleased with the fact that she had confided in him and a stupid smile appeared on his face.

"Will you teach it to me?" he asked her suddenly, giving her the full blow his puppy dog eyes.

"Any other thing left to talk, Black?" she asked, trying her best to not to give in to those stupid light grey eyes which looked so damn adorable.

"No. Please Cookie! Please, please, please, please, please!" he practically begged, jumping backwards in front of Nik, who was now making her way back to the group of seventh years.

As they reached, the others ignored Sirius' behavior like it was an everyday occurrence, which it probably was, and Nik settled herself on the floor between Alice and Mary, where Sirius followed her, getting down on his knees, still trying on his failed attempt to get her to teach him.

Sirius was whining by now while Nik was attempting to explain to the others the reason for his behavior.

"Are you part dog, Black?!" she yelled at him when he tried to tug her shirt.

This aroused raucous laughter from the boys while Sirius looked offended and sat on the side with the pout in place like an offended puppy.

"Aww… Siripoo's offended? Oh my.. Come 'ere puppy.." Nik said, making cooing noises, which aroused more laughter from the girls and boys.

The conversation soon reached a normal level and Sirius had joined in soon, seeing that the puppy dog look still did not have any effect on Cookies. _Or Cookie. Or Cooks. No Cookies is better_, he decided for himself.

"Guys, I'm tired. I'm going to call it a day." Alice said, when it had almost been an hour and some more since they had all been talking.

"Yeah me too!" Nik said, when she checked the time.

"We'll join you later" Lily told them and the girls made their way towards the dormitory.

Suddenly, something snapped inside of Nik and she doubled over her way back to the boys.

"How did you know I was with your brother?" she asked Sirius with narrowed eyes.

Their conversations stopped and the boys looked shocked at least for a moment before they started having a silent discussion with only looks and eyes. It quite fascinated her that how well all of them understood each other.

"Erm.. We're not sure we can tell you, Cooks.. It's a kind of Marauder secret so.." Sirius said a bit awkwardly while the girls looked uncomfortable and if she'd thought more, even a bit sheepish.

"Oh.. Sure. Sorry.. I didn't mean to pry or anything.." and she actually didn't, only that she was a bit a curious.

She shrugged once and smiled at them and after wishing everyone goodnight, made her way back to the dormitory. But she couldn't help her jaw drop when she saw the dormitory.

Surely, she had found the common room fascinating, all reds and golds, and high and all but the dormitory had a distinctly more homely feeling in it.

The walls were obviously made of stone and there were six beds with rich red velvety curtains and golden sides. The beds were a same shade of red while the sheets and pillows were goldenish.

There was a door at the immediate left on entry which Nik assumed as the bathroom and a large window which covered up most of the space in the direct opposite wall. Two beds were near the window while the other four were paired off in the side walls. Each bed was accompanied by a side table made of polished wood and surprisingly, so was the floor. The lights were provided by torched fitted in the walls high up. All in all, the effect was quite stunning as the light bounced off the polished wood and silk red and golden drapings of the beds.

She took a minute to admire it all before making her way over to one of the beds beside the window which had her name on it. Satisfied with the bed's position she started unpacking the necessary part of her trunk and sat on the bed to admire the effect of her few belongings on the side-table.

She went to shut her trunk and spotted a very old looking photograph from the almost bottom of the trunk.

Taking it out, she put it on the bed and after shutting the lid and pushing the trunk under the bed, she surveyed the photograph.

A young man grinned up at her from the centre of the photo. The young man, who had light brown hair that were flecked with pieces of snow and kind hazel eyes surrounded by slight smile lines, she realized with a jolt, was her father. For confirming it, he had a small baby not more than an year old, in his lap. The baby, a girl with dark black hair, very unlike his own, and deep blue eyes was Nikita herself.

She smiled at the photograph again when she realized that she only had the lips and jaw bone like her father.

Nik was brought back to reality when she saw an unrecognizable hand rubbing the head of the baby girl. A

woman's hand.

A hand which was not nearly as pale as her mother's.

She squinted at photo, unable to shake off the feeling that she knew the person to whom it belonged, wracking her brains to come up with someone. But to no avail.

She reluctantly placed the photograph in the uppermost drawer, still thinking about the person she longed to find out.

There were hardly any people in her family she liked to associate with; the few whom she liked were her father on the topmost one, her grandfather, who she craved to meet since their last talk when she was eleven, her little sister who was just ten years old and the house elf of the family- Effy. That was it.

With her father gone, she had only two people to go back to Germany. Her mother was her least favoriate people in the world and hence, didn't count at all.

She drifted her thoughts away from the depressing topic and instead, thinking about the little tour she'd made with Regulus Black, supposed death-eater, she mentally planned her next trip to find out more about the fascinating castle which Regulus had explained in the most beautiful way possible.

She hardly noticed the others making their way back up and with a last wave of her wand to cast a silencing charm over the curtains, she fell back into the bed, in a deep sleep, unknowing of the fact that she would be harshly woken up after a mere few hours.

**Cliifhanger! I know. Hehe.. More detail about family in the next few chapters.. Thanks to the followers and reviewer! I do like to know if my story is being liked and if not, then what's wrong in it.. Thanks again all.**

**Evy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I'm wierd. I promise to update soon and don't do it. Then I say the next one will take time and here I am! That is me. Ok so a few family explanations are in here. If it's even a bit confusing, just ask me and I'll explain. As long as it doesn't include the plot line. It's a bit complex chapter but important background information. Yeah. That's it and..**

**Warning: A dose of angst in here. You can't complain, it's in the genre. **

**Disclaimer:If this thing belonged to me, I would have been writing the next installment in which Hermy breaks up with Ron and Harry and her time-travel and Remus is alive and follows them back and so do all the death eater and they all fight together. Happy ending!(Nice plot, I know, Let me know if I should write!)**

_I was on the kitchen table, reading a magazine when there was a bang on the front door. Since Mum was out at some party, I went to inspect with my wand in hand. _

_I ran into the kitchen when I heard loud noises from there too and skidded to a halt in the door, only to see my father dueling five people in hooded robes and masks. _

_Death Eaters. _

_I immediately joined the fight as Dad stunned two of them and another was sent flying into the opposite wall. One of them tried to get up but I stunned him and turned to one of three fighting Dad with a jinx. _

_He retaliates, and we duel nastily while I hear my father's voice telling them that the aurors will be here any moment. I hear a crashing sound and one of them laughs. I turn around to see my father yelling at me to run. _

_I stun the one in front of me and one of the others sends another spell towards me which has me on the floor at his mercy, while I writhe and shake in agony, feeling endless pain pumping my body._

_I have a moment of relief went the pain suddenly stops, but the next moment, I see a long fingered, ringed feminine hand pointing a wand in my father's chest, a chest which was no longer moving._

Nikita woke up with a scream and gasped with the pain in her throat. The nightmares were becoming frequent now. And they returned with most force when she was in new surroundings. She sighed. That explained it.

She glanced at the clock by her bed and saw that it was just 2 in the morning. She cursed under her breath, knowing that she was never able to get any sleep after these.

Tears were stinging her eyes now, as her father's blank face wavered back into her mind. But she rubbed them away angrily and headed to the common room quietly and went over the events of that night again.

The aurors had arrived in time to hear her strangled cry and the rest of those _inhumans_ had apparated away immediately. Her mother had arrived shortly after-

Wait.

Her _mother_.

It had been _her_.

_ She_ had killed her Dad.

Her own _husband_.

How hadn't she noticed before?!

_I'd been too busy staring at my father's body and trying to comprehend what had happened_.

A strangled sob escaped her lips as she tried to keep her breathing normal. It was coming in short gasps.

She hadn't realized it till now. How?! She had let her father's murderer wander around since so much time.

_I have to do something about it. Dumbledore? No._

She dismissed the thought immediately. The man was known for his own crazy ways and that was last thing she wanted. She wanted some adult's advice.

_Grandpa. _

She felt immediately annoyed as the old wizard's face sprung into her mind.

_That woman_ had shipped her off to her vile Lestrange brother's house even before her father's funeral. They had been the most vulnerable days of her life.

Those five days had felt like years to her; she had been punished for crimes like 'being born' and 'destroying my sister's life'. She didn't even want to think about the time she had spent in that pathetic excuse for a room in the Lestrange house.

After five days, the woman had come to fetch her saying that her father had something else in her mind, for after his death. She had looked very sour about it. But Nikita hadn't cared. Away from that house meant only good.

She had been informed then that she would collect her supplies for Hogwarts and leave for Bletchley again as her moth- _no, Elantra_ had wanted a word with her brother.

After leaving her at the station, they had gone and Nikita had happily enjoyed the time till the 1st of September in a flat at London.

All through that time, it had worried her why her grandfather had not contacted her yet.

The man loved her, she knew it but something was wrong. He would have immediately tried to contact her if he noticed her missing at her father's funeral.

The last time she had seen him, was when she was eleven.

_There hadn't been any formal party on the day, as I had expected no less than that from Elantra, rather, Dad had been cold towards towards Elantra since breakfast. I didn't know about the reason of the argument till dinner. That's when my Grandpa came around. Elantra and Grandpa had a row about the fact that she had received a letter from Hogwarts. Dad was all up for it but Elantra refused._

That had been bugging her still.

_She had very rudely told him to mind his own business and he had said nothing. He just came over to me and whispered, "Never hesitate to you your mind, Nik. Never, ever, hesitate." _

_Then he kissed me and left. And never came back since._

_ I soon understood his cause for saying those words when I implemented them. Whatever I said, Dad would never listen to his wife over me. Be that teaching complex spells or getting coffee in the middle of the night._

Nik chucked into the empty common room and her own voice alerted herself.

Laughing at herself again, she made her way over to her dormitory and came back with a quill and parchment and wrote a thoughtful letter to her Grandfather.

_Dear Grandfather,_

_I would like to have a private and face to face talk with you. It is something of utmost importance which cannot be put into a letter. Please, let me know if you have any plans. _

_You granddaughter,_

_Nikita_

Nik had been unsure on how to address her grandfather, wondering if she should stick to the formal way. It won over her the other impulses.

She glanced at her watch tiredly and groaned when she saw it spelled four o'clock in the morning. She quickly folded up the letter and made her way to the portrait hole when she suddenly realized she had no idea where the Owlery was.

Great. Regulus had shown her most of the important places in the school like the kitchens, staff room, made her learn the way to the Great Hall and also the Astronomy Tower. It was a very calm and beautiful up there and a great place to think things through. She had instantly loved it.

Nik thought that maybe the Qwlery wasn't in the way to the Gryffindor tower and that had been the reason he hadn't shown it.

But this was important. It couldn't wait till morning. The girls would ask too many questions if she woke even one of them and the boys…

Should she even ask Sirius? He did say that he would help if she ever needed. It would certainly be rude to go barging into their room at 4 in the morning. But he already knew.. something.. and she guessed he was the best choice after all.

**Thanks for reading guys and a BIG thanks to all who alerted and reviewd!**

**I seriously love you all!**

**Oh, and do tell me if I should write that story with that plot...**

**Love,**

**Evy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a teensy little chapter, just to make up for the time lost since an update. But I sincerely hope that you guys like it and don't hate me for it.**

**Usual Disclaimers apply and so, on with the chapter:**

Nikita got up from the couch and made her way towards the boys' dormitory before she could herself change her mind. The girls had already informed her about the faith of the Hogwarts' founders in girls and she was glad about it.

Grinning to herself, she stepped into the messed up room which was labelled as her destination. There were all kinds books, quills, clothes and what-not things thrown around the room.

Nik carefully made her way to the bed which had the name 'Sirius Black' near the foot side and the curtains closed.

She stiffled a gasp at the sight that met her when she pulled open the curtains. She had found herself face to face with a bare back. And _what a back it was_. She was rather proud of herself for not whistling out at the scene. It was perfect. The quidditch seemed to have definitely done some good as his upper torso was well muscled and toned, no doubt, owing to the amount of time they spent playing.

She bit her tongue as some ridiculously bad thoughts made her way into her mind like touching those few scars with... Bad Thoughts!

Bringing her mind back to the task at hand, and bracing herself, she poked the asleep boy in his side. And, rather hard. She poked again,(she didn't seem to believe herself with touching him some more, afraid of the effects it would have on her self-control) harder this time, and he flinched slightly, muttering something incoherent under into the pillow as a response. She repeated the action gain, poking painfully hard this time.

"What the hell is wrong?" Sirius hissed at the person standing over his head, frowning through his half-closed eyes.

Nik allowed herself to get distracted with a view of his quidditch-build chest, as he turned over, before clearing her throat and replying.

"It's me, Black." she whispered at him, snapping her fingers in front of his face in order to wake him up.

As realization hit, Sirius gasped and nearly fell out of the bed when he realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?!" he whispered harshly, pulling a shirt, which he had picked up from a pile on the floor, over his head. _Ew! Boys!_

Nik controlled herself enough to not to blush when she remembered the reason for her visit and the awkwardness of her situation.

She started speaking even when thoughts like _'This is stupid'_ kept on entering her mind.

"Yeah.. erm.. I uh.. wanted to ask you something since you said I could..." she trailed off, warily looking at him as his expression turned from annoyed to livid in record time.

"You waked me up at this.._ this ungodly hour_ to ask me a stupid question?! Are you mad? Couldn't it wait till morning?"

"No, it was important, dumbhead. That's kinda understood since I came in here at this time?" she asked him, her eyebrows raised, as she waited for him to calm down from his sleep-high. Though inwardly, she was still kind of uncertain if he would understand soon. Lily would have asked too many questions and she hoped that she had been right in her reasoning with him.

"What is it?" he grunted, crossing his arms over his oh-so-fit chest.

She was proud of herself for not swooning. She was certainly aware now of where Marlene came from.

"I need to know a way to the Owlery." she stated, cringing inwardly as his eyebrows shot into the mussed up hair that hung on his forehead. She would need to get away from this boy soon.

Then, as if deciding that she was insane, which was the only explanation possible without asking her for the reason, he relented and told her the way with a few shortcuts. It was near the North Tower, which was probably why Regulus had not shown the way there.

She nodded at last, and thanking him rather awkwardly, made her way out of their room. She let out a sigh of relief as soon as she made it to the Common Room without tripping.

But at the back of her mind, Nik knew that the relief was on the fact that she had not done something ridiculous in front of him. Even more so, _with_ him.

As she made her way towards the Owlery, she wondered idly, why no cheeky comment had been made yet. She had certainly expected one, seeing the situation. Maybe it was too early for his brain to work properly and come up with one. Yeah, that would be it.

Soon, she made her way to the place, stopping for a moment to enjoy the sight that met her eyes. The large room had a high ceiling which was lined with rafter, which had birds sitting on them. Two large glassless windows in the opposite wall gave a nice view of the morning sky from where an occasional bird or two would return from a midnight hunt, with their prey in caught in their beaks.

She cooed a tawny owl down, and tied the letter to it's leg. After she had finished, she took it near one of the windows, where it ruffled it's feathers importantly before taking off into morning.

Nik glanced at her watch and seeing that it was just fifteen minutes past five in the morning, she decided to stay up there for some more time. She sat down near one of the windows and admired the pinkish golden sky, while letting her thoughts wander.

**I know it's short but that's the best I could get without more wait. I'll do the next one soon, maybe before the end of last week. I know its a long time but I've started another story and it needs to be fit in! Sorry.**

**My BIGGEST THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, favoriated and followed. I sincerely hope I don't disappoint you guys.**

**A shout out to _siriuslyblack1996_: It's because of your review I updated faster. :D**

**Love you all,**

**Evy :)**

**OOOOHHH: I forgot to mention: Next chapter's in Sirius' point of view. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's a long break. But don't worry, I have a nice chapter on and hopefully you'll enjoy it. By the way, in my time away from fanfiction, I've started another story - Twilight/HP one but it's only in writing and I dont intend to put it up soon, anyway but it's exciting I felt I should share. :)**

**I'm also introducing a new character who is not exactly OC but I can't find that series in here. So cookies to the person who can guess the name of series and the character from the description.**

**Here's a hint: Disclaimer:All characters belong to JK or Enid Blyton(My favoriate author)HINTHINT :)**

**Here's the nice chapter:**

SPOV:

I watched the dot named 'Nikita Bonhelm' reach the Owlery and eventually settle down at the window. I folded up the map and replaced it at my table and fell back into the bed, contemplating the chances of falling asleep again.

They were very slim. Bloody stupid hot girl had to come ruin my sleep, I grumbled mentally.

Instead, I pushed out of my bed and picking up my Transfiguration book, made my way towards the common room. What would happen if someone saw Sirius Black, the supposed careless, reckless, womanizer and troublemaker, trying to read a homework book in the middle of the night.

I sighed to myself. I had to do so much to keep up the reputation. Stupid, I know, to hide from your fans and do your homework in the dead of the night to keep up some bloody reputation. Well, that's me.

I mused silently if anyone would even bother to homework at night, even if one didn't have a choice. Well, sod it.

I skimmed through the book for another half an hour or so before my I felt my eyelids droop. Great. That's the thing I love I about homework, it always brought me a good night's sleep within an hour of starting.

I finally made my way back to the dorm and collapsed into the bed.  
The next moment, i felt pain in my right ear.

"Get your arse off the bed you lazy slump!" someone was yelling into it.

Well, it was James, I realized as soon, his glasses were tangled into my fingers whilst I was trying to push his face away, trying to save my dead ear.

"Shut your stupid mouth Prongs." I yawned at him. he stumbled away from my bed, leaving me to get to the shower.

"Why do have I to get injured waking him up Moony? Why not you?You always used to do it!" I heard James through the bathroom door as I stripped off the clothes and allowed the cold water to wake me up.

When I got out dressed, I saw Moony arguing with James, who was without glasses and an inside out shirt.

I groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked them, flopping into the cleanest bed, Remus'.

"It's bloody six in the morning! I don't get it why he has to wake us up so early!" Remus exclaimed, flaing his arms around like a maniac.

And he swore in his sentence.

Seeing he was always calm and collected, I was a bit surprised to see that.

Ah. Full moon was a week away and his time was son here. I mentally nodded to myself, it made sense why he was pissed now.

"What's up James?" I asked him in to-be casual voice, trying hard not to laugh as James groped blindly under his bed looking for something and colliding his head again and again on it's underside.

"Remus charmed my glasses to scurry away when I woke him up earlier. I'm looking for.. Gotcha!" he held the pair of glasses in his hand like a snitch and uncharmed them before placing them back on his face.

"Right, so I woke you up for a reason which you know very well. (Remus snorted) Come on guys! Look.. this is difficult for me so I want you by my side when I start over. It's going to be hard keeping my mouth shut for once and I'll need you on my back for back for support at all times." he finished, sighing and slumping into his bed, looking careworn.

I exchanged a glance with Remus and we moved by his side on his bed. I put a hand on James' shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll work out with you James. Don't worry over it much. Just act like we've planned but casually. Keep calm and act mature around her."

Mature James. Like actually mature. I snorted mentally(if that's even possible). He acted more like 'go-out-with-me-you're-so-sexy' mature.

The boy didn't know how to act around Lily. He was completely smitten with her and she always missed the hurt look that crossed his face when she said something wrong. Maybe she just liked the attention or whatever, but we knew better than to expose James to the facts, again.

He would explain to us the greatness of the dear, goody-two shoes prefect and glare at us as if was our fault she always refused him. So we never tried to discourage him. And this time, I actually believed it would work, judging by the look she gave him last night when he wasn't looking. It was definitely a spark of hope.

I told James and Remus what I had seen last night, that is after we had woken Peter and were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast, and James' mood improved considerably.

We sat down and slowly piled food into our plates, talking most of the time.

Soon, the girls entered the hall, looking worried, and after sneaking anxious glances around the hall, settled down around next to us. Though a few of us didn't along much, most of us talked civilly such that it was tradition to sit together mostly.

I was confused for a moment at their behaviour, then understood that they might be looking for Cookie. I think she might have fallen asleep or something.

Before I could inform them, Evans spoke up.

"Have any of you seen Nik anywhere? She wasn't in the dormitory in the morning and nobody's seen her coming out early. We can't find her anywhere. I checked in with Madam Pomfrey but she said she hadn't seen her either. Did any of you see her?" Evans finished, drawing a deep breath after her short rant.

"She's at the Owlery. Had to send an urgent letter." I said as soon as Lily had finished, and next moment, seven people looked at me with surprise.

"How did you know" Mary asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Oh.. I just checked the Map in the morning coz we were up early and if Filch saw us by any chance, he would think we're upto something. Just stay out of his way." I shrugged at them, and one glance at James and Remus' faces wiped away their disbelieving looks and made them nod. Peter just sat there staring, looking confused as usual.

"Oh right.." the girls bought the lie pretty quick and I was momentarily relieved. But suddenly, Evans spoke up again "How come you're up early today, huh? Not planning special today, are you?"

We glanced at James as Lily looked at him suspiciously. He just shrugged and went back to his food. Lily seemed stunned at his response, or rather, lack of.

"Oh nothing. Just needed to start up early today. We're not planning pranks on your precious Snivellus all the time. So nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Evans" I glared at her, while she returned it with full force, so did James. I was sure I could see shock on most of the faces at the table, I didn't snap at Evans normally. We had a civil relationship, something which James was jealous of.

But I was already on a lack of temper due to sleeplessness and secondly, the girl was so naive! I couldn't help but feel annoyed with her today.

An uncomfortable silence had fell as everyone turned back to their breakfast, trying to comprehend what had just happened. But in those few moments, my thoughts flew to Cookie.

What had been so important that she had to be up at four, writing to someone and she asked for my help, so it definitely was important. I felt a balloon swell in my chest as I thought more about the fact that she asked me for help, not her girlfriends.

The awkward silence our lot was thumped by the arrival of the object of my thoughts slumping unceremoniously into a seat beside Lily. Her disheveled appearance caught everybody's attention and I was sure she slept in the Owlery.

NPOV:

I had fallen asleep by the window in the Owlery. I only woke up when dinner was announced. After getting myself up and my limbs moving, I washed my face in a girls bathroom on the way to the Great Hall and ran my hands through my hair multiple times to make them less frizzy.

I stumbled into the hall and rested my head against soft surface of the table as soon as I took my seat beside Lily. But I needed one more thing to get working.

Coffee.

I was thankful that Lily didn't ask any questions when I raised my head and caught sight of a coffee cup in a pair of hands.

I immediately snatched grabbed it and downed it in one go. I could at least see clearly. Everyone was looking amused, other than Sirius, who I guess was the coffee's owner. Duh.

"Sorry!" I told him with a bright smile. "Lily, more!" I told her in a shrill voice and she hastily handed me another cup. I gulped it down at once and could feel my system start functioning.

"I love this stuff!" I sighed happily, finally awake after all.

"Since when were you up, Nik?" Cassy asked with a frown.

"Uh.. 2 or something I guess.." I replied, hoping they would leave it at that. No such luck.

"What were you doing up so late? Or early?!" Lily screeched at me, drawing the attention of the few people in the hall.

"Slowly!" I hissed crossly at her, my eyes looking around the few students who had heard. Most of the people who had heard had turned back to their meals, seeing as I was sitting with the Marauders, random outbursts would be termed normal. But one person had not.

My eyes connected with dark green ones at the Ravenclaw table. A boy around the same age as me was looking at me, more like squinting. He had dark black hair, not unlike mine, and a particularly long fringe wandered near his eyes. I had seen this boy.

He looked familiar, but he was like familiar from a dream or some long lost memory. I was staring intently at him and so was he. A snap of fingers in front of my face broke the stare.

I turned to Lily dazedly and blinked several times when I realized that just a moment had passed and nobody had seen me staring at the Ravenclaw boy.

"I had to send a letter." I told them and they all nodded confusedly, maybe wondering why I looked dazed. When I turned back to the Ravenclaw table, the seat was empty.

I frowned into my plate of food, thinking what had just happened, wondering if it was just an illusion or something.

I shook the thoughts away for later and turned my attention back to my friends. James was acting a bit unusual, seeing what I had been told, he was just the opposite. Lily also seemed worried about this as she kept glancing worriedly at him time and again. But no one else seemed to notice. Well, maybe something had changed. Who knew.

James, Sirius and Mary were discussing about their favorate brooms and Lily, Remus and Cassy were talking about study and subjects. Marlene and Peter were missing, which once again I deemed normal, and nobody seemed to notice.

"Nik, what's your favorate subject?" Remus asked me out of the blue.

"Uh.. I guess DADA and transfiguration. I do like Ancient Runes also.. Yeah, that's it." I said. "You know, the DADA job is jinxed. We have to see a new teacher every year because the last one hardly remains in a condition to teach, somehow or the other." Remus told me. This information interested me. It was quite unusual.

"I wonder who's the new teacher is this year." Cassy said and Lily replied excitedly "Oh.. He's not here yet. Dumbledore said he'll be here by Monday, in time for classes. His name's Adrian Brookhood and he's- Nik, what's wrong?!"

I had choked on my coffee(yes, another one). I was thoroughly surprised. I had definitely heard that name and it was from the arguments Grandad normally had with Elantra, mostly when Dad wasn't around. He was mostly mentioned in hushed voices sometimes and I had accidently caught the name and often wondered who he was.

My mood suddenly improved as I realized that I would be finally getting answers. And that Ravenclaw boy, I was curious as to who he was or if he even was or not. I smiled slightly and ate more enthusiastically. Sirius noticed the change in my eating speed and turned his amused grey eyes to mine. I felt an unfamiliar tingle in body and quickly averted my eyes.

Life at Hogwarts was going to be interesting.

**HA! So review and tell me if you recognize him! **

**The next update will be in around a week's time, after I've updated 'It's Time'.**

**Thanks for co-operating and standing with me guys! I love you all!**

**Oh and thanks to those lovely people who took the time to read this and also followed and favorited the story! I absolutely love you guys!**

**Take care till next time! **

**Aloha,**

**Evy :)**

**PS: I forgot to mention, don't forget to review and give your views about the progress and plot and characters and everything you like and don't like! I need to know it! :) BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter up! I know I'v been a bad girl and not updated in a long time but well, check out the profile. I'v given the full length explanation on there. Sorry again. I'll probably be able to update sooner next time. I'm sorry I know I'v disappointed few of you, so sorry again. :/**

**The usual disclaimers apply. Here we go:**

Soon, when breakfast was about to be over, I wondered what the others would be doing for the day. It seemed childish but I was a bit scared that they would leave me and go off for their own works. I knew it was going to happen at some time, but it still bothered me.

"Lily, what are you gonna do today?" I asked her as casually as possible.

"All of us will be heading to the com-"

"The Lake!" Sirius shouted in between her sentence, effectively causing the most of the others to groan.

"Come on now guys! It's tradition!" he said, pulling Lily off the table while James and Remus followed.

"What exactly is this tradition?" I asked a grumbling Lily.

"On the first day of every year, most of the time is spent near the Lake by our group. And you're coming too. No way I'll be allowing you to worm out." she told me but stopped suddenly, looking around.

"Cassy ditched me! She left before Sirius could start it. She knows it's unavoidable once he does start!" Lily gasped, looking exasperated, while Mary tried to cheer her up.

Suddenly, I saw the same owl I had used in the morning, making it's way over to the group. We had reached the grounds now and before anyone could notice it, I turned around and ran off towards the castle, shouting something about cleaning up before joining them. They moved along and thankfully, didn't notice when the owl delivered the letter to me just inside the Entrance Hall and flew off again.

I hurriedly made my way to the Common Room and headed to the dormitory before opening the letter. It was short to say the least.

_Dear Nik,_

_I am very worried about you. You weren't present at the funeral and when I asked Elantra, she said she's sent you off to someplace. I am very thankful that you've finally decided to let me know that you're alive!(sarcasm)_

_As to meeting you, please give me some clue to your location so that we can meet sometime. For Merlin's sake, be fast. I'm worrying my wand out here!_

_GXX_

I replied hastily on the same piece, telling him that I was at Hogwarts and deliberately missing out the part where I was before that. He wouldn't be happy in the least.

I tucked the letter in the pocket of my jeans which I was to wear. Then I bathed quickly and hurried off to the Owlery again after changing. There I tied the letter to another owl(a barn owl this time) and watched the grounds from the window. It was yet another clear day and if I know Scotland any better, I would say it won't last long. Many students were out in the ground, enjoying the sun and bathed in the spirits of the first day back at their beloved castle. I had stayed one night and I could understand why everyone said it felt like home. Because it was _home_.

I strolled lazily back to the group, who were busy in their various activities, sitting under a large tree overlooking the Black Lake. Marlene had joined them, and was talking actively about some new guy, at least that's what I concluded from Lily and Marlene's exasperated looks.

I felt a sudden pang of loneliness. The group before me were almost like a family and they knew each other very well. Going and sitting next to them felt like intruding. I stood near them for an undecided minute and as soon as I decided to turn back, Sirius noticed me.

It had to be that prat. He had been flirting with Mary from what I could see a minute ago.

"Ah! Cookie! My saviour has arrived!" he shouted, and looked ready to flung on me when I ducked. The others laughed and he crossed his arms over his chest, looking disapproving. I tried to get rid of the image from this morning.

"You would say we had been torturing him from the way he's acting." Remus said, looking up from his book at my arrival.

"What is it Sirius? What do I need to save you from?" I asked sweetly, flopping down next to Mary as Sirius mimicked my actions, sitting next to an unusually quiet James.

"They're not listening to me!" he exclaimed. Really, this boy has some serious age issues.

"Well, to me it looks like they need to be saved from your constant whining, pup. I guess they need me more than you." I replied. Everyone laughed hard when Sirius looked stumped, especially the boys.

"No, they're boring! They won't talk or do nice things. And anyway, we have a good topic of interest now. It'll be a good distraction." he said, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, yes? And what is it, may I ask, O great five year old?" I said, but he ignored the insult and instead grinned crookedly with satisfaction.

"You!" he said, effectively drawing chuckles from the James and Mary.

"Yeah, tell us more about yourself, Nik. Anything and everything!" Remus said, putting down his book and sitting up, as if getting ready to watch a show.

I fumbled nervously with my fingers, what was I supposed to tell them? My mother is deranged? My father was murdered by his wife? A grandfather who is in hiding? I giggled softly at the irony.

"Tell us about yourself, not your family." a deep voice whispered in my ear, the cool breath making me shiver, not because of the cold. I turned to see Sirius smiling encouragingly at me.

I took a deep breath and came up with the most interesting part about my life-

"I like grapes." I said.

James and Sirius blinked stupidly and then howled with laughter and Lily and Marlene broke into a fit of giggles.

"Hey! What's wrong about liking grapes?" I asked and exchanged a glance with Mary, who looked as confused as me.

"You! You like grapes! We ask you tell about yourself and you come up with 'I like grapes'!" James said, gasping for breath.

"Look, I like grapes too! Whats wrong with that?" Mary exclaimed, looking offended.

"It's nothing wrong with that, love. Just the importance of it.." he said, glancing at me and grinning again.

"Fine" she huffed heavily and we all talked about our favorite foods and all for some time when Sirius found the topic boring, yet again.

"Hey, Cookie-" he started, "I have a better name, you know." I cut him off with a glare, it had been getting irritating now.

"No. I like this better. Cookie. Keeps the memories fresh you know." he winked, in what could have been called a flirty way, but looked just stupid to me.

"Whatever." I mumbled, it was no use arguing with this prat.

"Yeah so I was gonna ask if you're any good at Quidditch?" he asked me hopefully. Mary, James and Remus perked up at once.

"You know what, I'll be just going to the dorm for a while. See you in the evening girls." Lily proclaimed and nodded at us and walked off towards the castle. Marlene too, got up and left to 'meet' some of her Ravenclaw friends.

I stared confusedly at her retreating back. "What's up with them?" I asked the others, who didn't seem dettered at all.

"Well, let's just say they're not big Quidditch fans. And they know it's time for that now." James said, grinning wickedly at me.

"Never mind them. So, are you?" Sirius asked before I could reply.

"Yeah.. Well, I guess I can play decently. Maybe chaser or beater.." I trailed off, thinking. I never had much time for Quidditch but it always served as a good frustration outlet and it helped me immensly to cool down many times. But I had not played in two years or so. Chaser and Beater were the positions I had thought about playing, if I ever got a chance. And I got it now.

"Right then. Time to find out." Mary proclaimed, standing up and rubbing the dust off her shirt in a proffessional manner.

James, Sirius and Remus followed suite. Then they hoisted me up and we marched to what I think was the Quidditch pitch.

**I know, I know it's very small.. But that's all I could get in to update today.. I'll be bringing up the next soon and hopefully, you won't be disappointed. **

**Thanks to all the people who have followed and favorited. :)**

**Also a big thanks to the Reviewers, it makes my day. :)**

**I hope I get more response this time from you guys. I would really appreciate it if you're more open about your views.**

**Thanks guys,**

**Evy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I know it's been long but believe me, you'd be glad I updated, coz I was planning on putting all my stories on temporary hiatus as I wasn't gonna be allowed access to any internet or even electronic facilities but **_**XSuperNovaX**_**'s review randomly came up and I decided against posting the hiatus note. Believe me, it was ready to put on. So I guess everyone be thankful to her. ****But also, I'm still sorry for the delay I presented in this chapter.**

**Just for a review in what happened till now:**

_**Nik has met the girls in the train. Boys at dinner. Can't sleep at night. Owls grandfather for some news. Arrives at breakfast late. It's the day before classes start. All go out to relax near the lake. The others decide to test Nik's quidditch and now they go to the pitch.**_

**So here goes the chapter:**

We made our way towards the Quidditch pitch, my stomach a stack of nerves. Mary, James, Sirius and Remus were confident enough; they were chatting happily, unaware that they were leading me to my doom.

Okay, that was too dramatic but what can I do! I hadn't flown since _six_ years! What were the chances that I wasn't good enough?

We finally reached the pitch and James took a spare broom from the large shed and handed it to me. I realized my hands were shaking as I got hold of the broom. I took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds.

It wooshed out unsteadily as a pair of large but strong hands steadied my hold on the broom.

I snapped my eyes open to see Sirius holding my hands steady on the broom. "Relax.." he said, dragging out the words smoothly and I relaxed slightly, even though my hands were still tingling for an entirely different reason..

"Ease the muscles. And climb on it." He whispered, his breath fanning my face slightly. I fought the urge to shudder involuntarily. But I did as he said.

The nerves immediately left me as I descended slowly into the air. The broom was slow now and I urged it go faster. I paced the pitch for some time, increasing my speed slowly, my hair flipping backwards with the wind that hit my face. I closed my eyes momentarily and enjoyed the old carefree sense of freedom flying provided me.

After a few minutes, I landed back on the ground, grinning, to the sound of cheering. Mary hugged me, jumping up and down with excitement and Remus high-fived me, saying I had been awesome and would surely get on the team.

"You can fly." Sirius said calmly, but he was grinning nonetheless. James was surveying me with new found interest, it seemed, and awe. "So, what position can you play?" he asked, a glint in his eyes. "Chaser or beater?" I said uncertainly, not sure if he had a position free on the team where I could fit.

"I'm the second beater and James is the chaser, we can try you out just now." Sirius said, already mounting his broom. I shrugged and followed him.

We still had lots of time as it was just late afternoon. The session continued for some time. I could catch anything easily, coming from any direction but James reckoned that I threw the quaffle a bit too hard; he would say so, it hit his stomach. "You have a risk of hurting the players." He had said through gritted teeth, while all we howled with laughter.

Sirius' report was better. I could beat him out easily in speed, even though my broom was slower; needless to say, he was disgruntled. Also because I had managed to 'almost' knock Sirius off his broom with my bludger and he had grudgingly agreed that it was a good thing. I could also duck easily and I made the best use of my bat. I mentally knew though, that I needed to imagine the bludger as Elantra's head.

In the end, it was decided that I should try for beater. "Are you sure?" I asked Remus uncertainly, I didn't have a good feeling about this. Bringing attention to myself was the last thing I wanted but I guess those plans had already been ruined by being friends with the Marauders in the first place.

"Of course! You work awesome with the bat! And hey, I also think you and Sirius will get along well on the pitch. Understanding is important between the beaters, you know, and it's clearly there." Remus replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm much sure about getting on the team." I told him, a distinct sinking sensation in my stomach. I hadn't been friends long enough for them to witness my clumsiness and was I thankful! I was still feeling horribly unsure when Sirius spoke from behind us, apparently, having heard the last part. "I don't think it's a problem Cookie. It's your wish. Nobody's forcing you. Just think about it and remember that you have a good chance." He said.

I nodded, feeling warm at his words. He was right, I didn't _need_ to do anything. It was _my_ wish . I nodded at him once but then frowned. "You know Sirius, I have a proper name." I said, facing him as walked in step with me. Remus had surprisingly disappeared. Sirius Black, the git, just grinned at me crookedly. He was a decent bloke, but sometimes, he could be downright annoying.

We walked slowly back to the tree, it was almost evening now. Lily was nowhere to be seen but Alice was talking to a dark-haired boy, rather arguing.

I stopped dead in my way. It couldn't be….

It was _him_. It was same boy from the Ravenclaw table. I gulped worriedly and hurried to catch up. But before we could reach, he was gone and Alice was alone! It couldn't be my imagination, could it? Alice was just talking to him!

I spoke up as soon as we got there."Who was the boy you were just talking to?" I asked her in a high-pitched voice which was clearly not my own.

Alice looked confused for a moment. Then she asked uncertainly, "Who? Holland?"

My breath immediately quickened and something very weird happened. It seemed as if the name had opened a flood gate of memories, memories long forgotten. Perhaps, memories deliberately locked away. It was like a part of my brain which had been feeling strangely hollow, was filling up.

The images passed before my mind's eyes like a flash of muggle film. A large, old looking train, children in blue dresses waving outside, a large white building, rows and rows of benches, a boy and girl on a high bench, two teachers on chairs behind them, then I came in, I was walking hand-in-hand with the same dark-haired boy, I was there again with another girl beside me, I was playing a game, people cheering, I jumped into a lake, I was in a meeting, swelling with pride, the dark-haired boy sitting alongside me.

But who were these people? My brain provided the answer as soon as it asked the question. It was like the information had already been bursting to come out, it was just in wait of the questions.

I was at Whyteleafe School, at London, my best friends, Julian Holland, the dark-haired boy and Joan Townsend, my other best friend, Rita and William, head boy and girl, my other friends- Kathleen, Nora, Emma, John Terry, Richard, Harry, Jenny, Robert, Patrick, Arabella, Martin, Thomas, Susan…

The list went on and on and now familiar faces came on coming into view…

A part of my life locked up in my brain for six years had opened up. I remembered it now, I remembered _everything_..

**I know, I know, everyone has many bloody questions ready for me so don't hesitate, ask 'em away. If you're not satisfied, google up 'The Naughtiest Girl'. Believe me, I tried to find it on fanfiction to make this a crossover but it didn't come up. If anyone has any ideas, tell please.**

**As always, I hope you all liked the chapters and seriously, if anyone's confused, ask me or wait for the next chapter.. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They are a great encouragement! And also my love and thanks to all of you who followed and favorited. I love my readers and thanks to you all, I've had the courage to update. :P**

**Thanks guys,**

**Evy **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. I know it's sooner than we thought and I hope you like it and that it clears a bit more doubts… **

All of it had happened in a few seconds and I was on my knees now, panting a bit, a curtain of hair around my hair.

"Nik? Nik, are you alright? Nik, can you hear me? Are you Okay?" a few voices were saying at the same time. I scrambled up with the help of the person nearest me, which happened to be Sirius. _It had to be him, hadn't he?_

I pulled away immediately and looked at them all with a weak smile. Concern was etched on each face, although Sirius and Alice' displayed something more which I couldn't place.. maybe curiosity?

"Sorry, I uh.. just remembered something. Can I have some water?" I said weakly, sitting down under the tree. Everyone mimicked my actions and James conjured a glass of water.

"Where's Julian?" I blurted out as soon as I finished drinking. Alice and Mary looked at me surprised while the three boys just looked confused.

"You know him?" Alice said, a different edge to her voice. I nodded, unable to keep the grin off my face. I was going to get a friend back!

"Where is he?" I asked eagerly, the excitement clear in my voice. "Um.. He's gone off somewhere. Look, however you know him, I don't think he's good company for you." Alice said, still uncertain.

I felt a twinge of anger at her words, who was she to judge my best friend? Probably, she didn't even know him well. At least as well as me. But I took a deep breath and steadied myself. Anger wasn't going to help. So I tried the calm approach.

"Look, I know him better than you, Alice. Now can you please, please, tell me where he is? It's very important for me to talk to him." I said, now begging for the information.

She looked at me uncertainly and was about to say something, but a voice stopped her. A voice from behind me, a voice I would now recognize anywhere. "I'm right here." He said, and I froze for a moment.

My stomach was twisting around in my abdomen again and slowly I turned around, holding my breath.

There he was, the same as ever, only taller and bigger. Julian Holland, my bestest friend from school. He still had the same black hair, same dark green eyes, same face, the same person. My same best friend… or I hoped so.

He was looking straight at me, an unfathomable emotion in his eyes. I stood up, never breaking eye-contact. "Julian?" I asked in a small voice, afraid he wouldn't acknowledge me. I was scared I would have to leave him again. The only thought of it made me ready to fall. But he nodded, a small smile on his face.

The next second, I had flung myself at him, my arms tight around his torso. He froze for a second, but then his arms moved and he hugged me tighter.

I laughed, laughed freely in so many years. The same old laugh of Elizabeth Allen, the care-free, intelligent, ill-tempered student of Whyteleafe School, who had mysteriously disappeared at the age of eleven.

I felt Julian too laugh against my hair. Soon, we were rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically, but not letting go. I didn't even know why we were laughing but we continued doing so , till we were gasping for breath.

Then I sat up, and suddenly realized that we had been having an audience. Luckily, no one else was on the grounds, only the seven of us. I faced the others, grinning, and towed Julian towards them.

"Care to explain?" Remus said, looking at us skeptically but there was a hint of a smile on his face. Alice, Mary, James and Sirius were the same, but the confusion was evident.

"This is Julian Holland, my best friend and we hadn't seen each other for about…"

"A long six years." Julian supplied, still grinning, and pinned me by his side with one arm. "That explains the behavior but why were you laughing so hard?" Mary asked, in a not so normal voice. Was that a bit of hurt I hear in her tone? But I didn't pay attention, I was a bit too happy to care.

"Coz I was happy?" I said. They all laughed and I sighed happily.

Suddenly, Julian poked me in the side. "We need to talk about a few things." He said, and there wasn't humor in his voice. I understood at once.

"Leaving Whyteleafe was never my choice, Ok? It was a family problem. And as to contacting any of you, I didn't know any of your addresses or anything else." I said.

"So you didn't leave by choice, right?" he asked hopefully. I sighed and caught his hands in mine. "I would never leave Whyteleafe by choice. I loved it there. And I miss everyone." I told him sadly, thinking of the great times I had had there. Julian nodded and looked at the ground sadly.

I had a sudden idea. "Do you still make the noises?" I whispered in his ear. The grin slowly made it's way on his face, just as I had expected and he nodded enthusiastically. The others cast suspicious glances at us but we just smiled innocently.

Julian opened his mouth to say something but I wanted to talk first. "So, how come you never told me you're a wizard, huh?" I asked.

"I didn't know myself. 'Ma muggleborn." He shrugged. "Actually how come you didn't tell me?" he asked accusingly.

"Unbreakable vow. When I joined, they bound me to it to tell no one. And actually, I should have realized it with you abilities. After all, no one could beat me in lessons before." I scoffed playfully. He laughed again.

"So you studied together in muggle school?" James asked and we nodded. "Interesting.." he said, smiling at us.

"Hey, you guys'll get bored with our talks, we need to catch up a lot. Why don't you go on to the common room? I'll join you later?" I asked them, hoping for some time with my best friend to catch up.

They probably might have been tired out from the day as they slowly trudged back to the castle without many protests. When they were out of hearing distance, I turned to Julian with a grin on my face and said, "Now spill everything about Mary!"

He blushed.

**That is it.. I know it's short.. The next one will also be a bit short but the one next to that will be okay and long.. Hope you like it and review please! **

**Also, thanks to the new readers who followed and favorite. **

**Evy **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the lateness. I know I ought to be kicked but I never made a promise. Kinda. Not that that changes anything. So, I hope I am able to update faster but I highly doubt that. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

SPOV:

So Cookie knew this Julian Holland. I would think they're pretty close, the way they were behaving even when meeting after six years. I wondered idly what exactly their relationship was. My mood was on an all time low but I couldn't let the others know or Moony would catch up too soon, the guy was too smart for his own good.

So I tried to look equally cheerful as before. On the up side, Holland played chaser on the Ravenclaw team, maybe their 'friendship' could be a help in the matches.

"Alice, what's wrong?" James said suddenly. I turned in their direction to see Alice looking confused and a bit worried and surprisingly, Mary also looked thoughtful. Now that was a first; also, I hadn't missed the strained tone she had used with Cookie a few minutes before. Surely, something was up.

"Guys, I met Julian once when he was trying to get rid of Marlene and we became kind of acquaintances. And well, he's a kind of stuck up git, I do hate to say that behind his back but that's the truth. I mean he hardly smiles at all, and he's so rude to anyone who tries to talk to him. He's very intelligent and he's also not on the dark side but still, he actually behaves badly with people who aren't his friends!" Alice exclaimed in a rush.

Whoa… Now that was confusing! How come he behaved so different with Cookie?

My answer was immediately supplied by Mary; I had unconsciously said my thoughts aloud. Mary sighed and then smiled a little. "I know him. We meet at the library sometimes and he does smile a lot there. And his smile is beaut- erm.. I mean he does smile. A lot. But that's not the point(she blushed). Look, one day when I asked him why he's such a stuck up git sometimes, he just sighed and told me that I reminded him of someone." She finished.

"And I think he meant Nik." Alice finished for her.

Well, they seem to be even closer than I though. Who bloody cares. I didn't mind in the least. Nikita Bonhelm could go snog her six year old love of life for all hell I cared.

"So someone has an ickle crush on Holland huh?" Alice said, wagging her eyebrows at Mary. Mary just smiled half-heartedly. "Doesn't matter Alice," She sighed. "Just don't tell anyone guys. I think he likes Nik. I don't want to be in between them. Don't mention it to anyone, Okay?"

We all nodded, her explanation was fair. I felt a rush of pride for my cousin. She was dealing with it well. She wasn't a close sibling, we were cousins when six or seven times removed, we had worked that out ourselves. I put my arm around her shoulders and divulged in chit-chat about random stuff to distract her as well as myself.

We reached the Common Room eventually. Evans, Peter and Marlene were sitting around in our usual places and we trudged in towards them.

I was guessing the day went well for James' control, he didn't even glance twice towards Evans. Alice filled everyone in on our new information about Cookie and Holland, slipping out the part about Mary. Evans looked pretty happy about it and told the girls(indirectly, us too) about how she'd spent the whole day in the library with a bloke called Collins.

Seriously, what was it these days with library romance?! And the way she was twittering on about it gave me a feeling that they did a lot more stuff than studying. James didn't seem fazed much by this information, I only saw a flicker of disgust on his face before it changed back to normal.

"Lily, I need to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind." James said suddenly, getting up from his chair. Evans looked at him uncertainly for a minute, then got up and followed him out silently.

This wasn't part of any plan, I wondered what was up and exchanged a worried glance with Remus.

Anyway, we kept on talking for some time and Peter told me he had been with Dorcas in the library the whole day, trying to get an early start on some subjects. I wanted to say something about him in the library or tease him, but thought better of it. I was bound to come out harsher than I wanted.

Remus was talking to Mary about something, trying to distract her most likely. I wished I had something to distract myself from the thoughts about what Cookie and Holland were up to, alone, in the grounds, in the evening, meeting up after six years. I wondered exactly what kind of catching up they might be doing. I shuddered involuntarily. The thought disgusted and.. angered me a little.

Lily and James came back, a hard look on their faces; seemed like something was messed up. I saved the talk for later in the privacy of the dorm, after a confirming nod from Remus of course.

Before the uncomfortable silence could fall, the portrait door opened again and _she_ walked in, dripping wet from head to foot, a large grin on her face.

**Right, I know it was kinda short after such a break but well, that is it. The next chapter is on it's way of being written. I hope you liked this one. It was a slight twist from the usual parts.**

**Once again, thanks a lot to all of you followed and favorited along with my lovely reviewers. **

**Thanks guys,**

**Love,**

**Evy **


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, I know, really long wait and all. I can't even begin to explain how it happened, but I guess first there was a writer's block, then I lost interest in this story and a week ago when inspiration strikes, MY DAIRY GOT LOST! Yes, my beloved dairy, where everything was written! I was completely baffled as to what to do but I dying to write! So, the first half of the chapter was a typed a month ago and the rest is after writer's block. Please, please, forgive me, I know I was stupid to post like this but what can I do! My main interest will be this story now, so I guess I will be updating this one after two weeks or so. Extremely sorry again. I hope this is okay.**

**Usual Disclaimers apply.**

I made my way over to the group, shuffling around through the Gryffindor population, who were all busy in the first day back celebrations. I knew I must have been grinning like an idiot, even though I was wet.

Me and Julian had caught up on everything since I had left. He told me that everyone had assumed that I had left purposely and how much they missed me. My classmates were older too now and they were progressing on their own lives. John Terry helped his father in the country while maintaining his own personal garden and he had also won many prizes for his work. My other friend, Joan, was now working on an interior designer course and she was pretty good at it.

Julian and Joan had become close friends after I had left, as Julian had been promoted to the next form immediately. He had also made friends with Richard, the old boy who I played duets with, he was now a good musician, working his way through popularity. Julian's cousin Patrick now didn't talk to him, Julian being magic had been the last straw for his patience.

In return, I told Julian all about what had happened when I was withdrawn. Firstly, they had wiped my memories about school; the memory charm had been weak as some parts of the education had to be retained, while it had held on for these six years at least. I told him how I was home schooled by Dad and also everything about that night in August, when he had been murdered. I told him everything about Elantra too, something I hadn't told anyone and he had understood completely, like I knew he would.

I had come to know that they had tried to contact me and find me in many ways, but failed in everything due to the lack of information. Our views were the same about the War, the stupid war, that we would be thankful if we survived alive.

Julian also told me, very emotionally indeed, that they all missed me terribly and also, it had always been hard to laugh on any jokes because they thought I had betrayed them. 'But now,' he had said, 'it was easier to laugh.' And he had proceeded to push me into the lake to prove his point and finish our moment of emotional sap. He said he pushed me to see if I still swimmed like before, which I completely did. Then we had made our way through the castle, giggling like mad and trying to avoid Filch, the caretaker.

Coming back to the present, I sat down next to Remus in an extended armchair, who shuffled to make seat. Alice, Mary, Lily, Marlene and the four boys had turned towards me, slowing down their conversations.

Seeing their expectant faces almost made me laugh again but I decided to dish out some embarrassments first.

"So, I heard someone had been having quality time in the library last year, huh?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows at Mary. Julian had told me about this of course and had confessed that he had a thing for this particular feisty little Gryffindor. I'd gathered there was more to it than that, as Julian had blushed like the setting sun while telling me all of it.

Mary looked at me in shock for a moment, while a blush creeped up her cheeks. She tried to glare but the blush gave it away. I turned to the others, only to see them looking equally shocked at me.

"What? We're best friends!" I shrugged at them but Lily exchanged a confused glance with Marlene. "What are we talking about?" she said.

I wonder how Lily doesn't know about the lessons. "Uh..I'll explain later." Mary said, giving them a look.

"Why are you so wet?" Sirius asked, trying to look innocent but I heard the disapproval in his tone. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Huh, and he was supposed to be a Marauder.

"Julian wanted to see if I still swim that well, so he pushed me into the lake." I shrugged and the girls exchanged exasperated glances which indicated that such behavior was probably normal for the boys.

"So what exactly happened?" Remus asked, trying to make conversation. I knew they were all curious and decided to tell them some of the story so that the ridiculous questions would stop at least.

"Well, I was sent off to this expensive muggle school in London till I was eleven." They looked at me shocked and I rolled my eyes. "Of course, we had arguments and things breaking and shouting matches and all. Mother (I tried my hardest not to sound too bitter) didn't want me to go but Dad did. And actually, I did not want to go, either. So we argued for a month or so but I did have to go, reluctantly though. But oh dear, once I got there, It was hard not the like the place! Whyteleafe was the perfect place for me and I loved it. But I still wanted to go back. I was so stubborn. So I wasn't satisfied until at least the end of the first term-" I was cut off mid-rant by Julian's voice. I turned to see him coming towards us. How the hell did he get in?

"Until the end of first term before which she acted like a very very naughty girl." He said, grinning cockily at me as he stopped at the back of the couch we were sitting on. Lily and Dorcas were looking shocked and confused at him while Marlene was clearly checking him out and Mary was trying her hardest not to look at him. The guys were nodding politely at him and the girls soon followed suit and soon he was settled along with us on an extra armchair which had mysteriously appeared soon after his arrival. I would guess this was the internal magic of the castle my father told me about.

Julian suddenly poked me in the ribs. Hard.

I turned to glare at him only to find him staring nervously at Mary. I stifled a laugh and made the necessary introductions. The girls were fairly polite to him but I would say the boys were being edgy if I didn't know better. Weird.

Anyway, now that he was here, he proceeded to tell them all about my adventures at school, earning glares from me and laughs from the others.

As usual. Entertainment on my expense. But I didn't mind much, it was okay with me as long as the important secrets were left inside.

The little party didn't last that long and we soon had to break it up when Peter ended up sleeping on his place, and somehow hitting Sirius' arm in the process. There was something seriously wrong with these guys. I just can't put my finger on it. Something was up and I would be a fool to think that the girls didn't know it, as they passed it off as normal. But I knew better.

Soon, the guys took their leave but not before asking Julian how he had got in, something that had slipped my mind until then.

"Yeah, do tell." I said, standing and stretching as well.

Julian just rolled his eyes. "it's kinda simple you know, stand outside the portrait until someone comes out."

James whistled, a bit astonished. "That does make sense you know." He said.

Remus nodded thoughtfully and then rolled his eyes at James and slapped him on the back of the head. "James, we are not going to try that trick out tonight. So don't start making your stupid plans because I'm not going to allow that. Now off to bed for all of you! OFF TO BED!" Remus shouted the last part, and I was kinda surprised to see everyone in the common room chuckle and start packing their bags as well.

"YES MUM!" Sirius shouted in response to Remus' outburst, grinning like a fool, which I guess he was.

"I don't think James' plans are stupid." Peter mumbled pathetically. Yes, exactly that. Because he didn't have the guts to defend his friends from his friends! This was a completely weird group.

"How did you even know I was making a plan?" James asked Remus, following him up to those stairs like lost puppy. Remus didn't dignify a response.

I was sure my eyebrows were way past up my hairline because when I turned back to the girls, they were laughing at my expression. Yeah, again at my expense.

I bid good night to Julian with a kiss on the cheek(he grimaced) and a fierce hug(which he returned anyway).

Julain left soon too, mock-saluting at us 'ladies' with a mock-hat. After one last glance at the boys staircase and shaking my head, I headed back to the dorms with girls, chatting happily about what transpired today.

Maybe, life at Hogwarts wasn't that bad after all. Maybe, the War would pass soon. Maybe, we would survive after all.

Sure, after Hogwarts was once over, I didn't know what to do and what not but after today, I didn't care about _after_ Hogwarts, I cared more about what was _before_ it ended. I was sure it would be adventurous. The Maruaders were sure something, not to mention, now Julian was here too. I was sure the girls would be great friends too; because when I looked over how the day ended, they hadn't really abandoned a new student who had just sat in their compartment.

Sure, the Maurauders were a weird lot. The girls weren't less weird too. The school was definitely weird(the armchair thing isn't off my mind). But then, that was exactly my category.

**I know it's not as long but still, please cope with me. Anyway, I am not satisfied with the feedback I get for this story and I seriously thought about quitting it but then I realized I write for myself, not more importantly others. So sorry. And I never adequately thank my reviewers, I am very thankful to them for their support. My dear thanks to:**

**BeardyBob****- You were my first reviewer, I'll never forget your support. Thanks. **

**fruna****-****obsessive11****- You too were the supported from the start. You review was a grat confidence boost. **

**Moi****- Random but I loved it. **

**siriuslyblack****1996****- Yours always makes me laugh, I review like that too. **

**ChocolateIsKryptonite****- I always loved yours. So cute and supportive! *squeals* **

**Arduinna****Silva****- You already know my opinion. You are a constant support even without the review. Lol. Still, thanks dear. **

**XSuperNovaX****- I love you because you are lazy. Yes, that is the truth. One should always love his own kind. :D Thanks for your reviews too. **

**siriusfanno1****- Sorry dear, I did not personally reply to you, I always do. But, I am so happy that you loved the story. Like always, the random review brings me out of the block, and yours did the trick this time. Thanks dear. **

**SO, I guess if someone wants to thank that this chapter was finally updated that would be to siriusfanno1. **** Love you. **

**SO I guess that's a too long A/N. SO bye for now, I hope to update within two weeks or so, if I forget, please please do not hesitate to send me a hate mail or PM to make it fast. I'll probably scowl for a minute but I hope I'll get back to it sooner. Lol. **

**Aloha,**

**Evy **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I typed this one in wee hours of the morning and I'm currently very cross-eyed. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**And my dear readers, I just happened to check that I received seriously no response from the last update and I'm thoroughly pissed but I have to get this chapter out.**

**I hope at least you guys enjoy it though, seeing as my day is going to be seriously bad because of lack of sleep for one and mood for the other:**

I woke up early next morning. The sun was high, but not very much so. I tried to ignore the light for some time but couldn't go back to sleep. I glanced at the clock to see that it was just half past six yet. I groaned and got out of bed, making my way to the bathroom.

In about fifteen minutes I was ready. My hair was tied into a high ponytail; I didn't like my hair obscuring my eyes. It irritated me- having to move them again and again. I was dressed- my skirt was pleated and black in color and the shirt was crisp white. I mentally thanked whoever had thought about this uniform. I hated clothes in which I didn't feel comfortable and simple tight skirts which bimbos wore in offices also irked me. How they managed to walk in those things was beyond me. And the length of my skirt was decent and only a little amount of legs was visible with the stockings I wore (also black).

I didn't think I would say that, but I rather liked the uniform. I had been kind of nervous about it since I had never attended a school before (leaving out Whyteleafe of course). That was when it completely hit me. This was my first day! At a school! And I didn't even know what to do. What did one do after he/she is ready? And when did the classes start? And what about breakfast? When did that start? I should have asked someone last night! How stupid of me!

I spent the next fifteen minutes hyperventilating and trying to control my breathing rate. Then the first coherent thought came- the Common Room. Somebody HAD to be an early riser! I could ask them what to do..

So I packed up the few important books- namely charms, DADA, potions, etc. along with a quill and rolls of spare parchments. I tucked the little stack of letters in a pocket inside the bag too. It felt strangely comforting. Then I picked my few other items I always kept on me from my trunk. Those included my multi-purpose knife(it could open all locks), a few hairpins(I never put them on until the afternoon when my hair started falling out), a small pocket water bottle and my journal. I didn't write anything special in it, just drew a few times.

I walked down the girls staircase quietly and took a deep breath before stepping out in the room. It's good that I did because the room looked very beautiful. All red and gold shimmering in the morning sunlight, giving the room a sepia glow. I made my way over to the seats we were sitting on last night and saw Remus sitting there with… with feet on his shoulder? Huh?

I walked curiously and Remus looked up and smiled. I smiled back and raised a questioning eyebrow, only making him chuckle. I shifted to the left and then I saw it. Sirius was sleeping horizontally on the couch while resting his bare feet on Remus' shoulder. Strangely, he didn't seem to mind.

I suppressed it from my mind, blaming it as normal behavior for them perhaps.

"Good morning Nik. How are you?" Remus smiled at me. I smiled back and felt the urge to tell him honestly.

"Well, to be truthful, I'm kind of nervous since it's the first day of classes and all." I said, albeit a bit quietly.

"I expected that. That's nothing to worry about. You'll probably have most of our classes with us and I'm sure it'll be better with the others around. I myself am not much good company but they'll make up for it." He said, still smiling.

I felt the need to defend him, even from himself. He actually was good company, but it seemed nobody had the mind to point it out to his self.

"Actually I would like to correct you there Remus. I would say you're better company than most. A few sensible words in a day will be needed to keep me sane if I'll be with them." And that was true. If the Marauders were anything like they behaved last night, I'm sure someone will be needed to take a few people to the hospital wing. Though they wouldn't annoy me that much, I blame my nerves.

Remus laughed lightly, agreeing heartily with me and in the process woke Sirius up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes like a child. I found the action cute… No way!

"Cookie?" he said sleepily, furrowing his brow in confusion. It was adorable. Ugh. "I need coffee." I replied to him.

Remus chuckled lightly and stood up. "Come on guys. Breakfast starts in twenty minutes. We should head to the hall." He said. I nodded and pulled up myself, glancing at my watch. It was twenty minutes to 8. So breakfast started at 8 then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was fun. Like really fun. My nerves left soon after we walked into the hall. Maybe it was because of the coffee but never mind. Sirius was finding it hard to wake fully until the food actually appeared and he had had a mouthful.

"When do we get the schedule?" I asked Sirius, who was sitting directly opposite me.

"McGonagall is supposed to give them out during breakfast." He replied, eyes not moving from his plate.

I frowned. I didn't know who McGonagall was. I turned to Remus to see him looking amusedly between Sirius and me. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He laughed into his drink. I frowned again.

Wisely, he spoke up- "Sirius, you do know that Nik doesn't know who McGonagall is?" Remus said, trying hard not to laugh at Sirius sheepish look.

"Oh. Sorry. I completely forgot. She's the one who led the first years inside." Sirius explained then, grinning sheepishly. I nodded my thanks. So she was the one not to be crossed. It was good that she was transfiguration teacher then, I wasn't bad at that subject. Potions was the one haunting me.

We continued with our breakfast, hardly speaking. A loud thump on the table signaled Lily's arrival and she groaned. "Good morning to you too." Remus said, shaking his head at her form.

James entered soon enough. I was kind of expecting the four of them to enter together but that was not the case. Peter didn't come at all.

Cassy and Mary arrived soon enough along with Marlene towing behind them, her eyes half-lidded. Clearly not a morning person again.

They dug in too. I was finished by the time the hall was full, which was around 8:30. I scanned the hall for a familiar mop of black hair and spotted him at the Ravenclaw table, stuffing his mouth with toast and pumpkin juice. On a sudden bout of instinct, I took out a piece of parchment and wrote:

**Join me here you git! It's my first day, do I have to remind you?**

I crushed the paper into a ball and levitated it to his table, then let it fall to on his head. Mary laughed from beside me when Julian jumped at the sudden intrusion. Mary's voice had perhaps alerted the others to my doings and Julian soon spotted us and glared it me. I smirked in response, irking him more. _So much fun_, I thought gleefully.

"What was that?" Sirius questioned, amused, perhaps. I shrugged, not taking my eyes off my friend's form nearing our table, his face set.

"Good morning dearest Julian!" I practically purred at him, putting on my best sweet smile, knowing he woudn't be able to resist.

As I had expected, his face transformed into an even more irritated one and he sighed while taking his place next to Mary(next to Sirius).

"What do you want of me my Princess?" he said, adopting the same sickly sweet tone.

I blinked for a moment, in shock. The prat! He was pretending then! To irk me. Laughter broke out again around me, the others were laughing at my shock perhaps, yet again.

I grimaced. Huh.

"So much for asking my friend to support me on day one of the match." I grumbled under my breath, but everyone heard and the laughter increased. Eventually, I joined in.

"Hey, you girls wear stockings, don't you?" he questioned Lily, who was opposite him. She nodded confusedly. She was awake by now, of course.

Then he grinned devilishly at me. I swear I heard Marlene make a noise from my other side. "Are you wearing stockings, my dear Nikita?" he asked in the same stupid tone, making heavy emphasis on the word 'stockings'.

I gasped slightly, embarrassed. He wouldn't bring that up! "Shut it you!" I admonished, throwing a piece of some green vegetable from a plate of salad at him, but grinning nonetheless. The others were catching up fast with the incident of me refusing to wear stockings and insisting on wearing socks on the first day of my last school. Soon, we were a laughing lot again while me ad Julian bantered back and forth, throwing an occasional piece of food here and there.

Suddenly, the guys opposite me sobered up and started eating silently. I frowned, confused.

As I opened my mouth to ask, a _tsk-_ing sound from behind stopped me. "I expected better on your first day Ms. Bonhelm." A strict womanly voice ground out.

_Oops. _

I turned to see the strict-looking head of house of Gryffindor- Proffessor McGonagall standing behind me, looking down her nose through the spectacles. I gulped instinctively.

I saw Sirius trying to hide his snicker behind his glass of juice from my peripheral vision. The teacher sniffed and handed down a sheet with a time-table on it to all of us. "This is your time table for the year students. You all have done well last year with some.. exceptions(her eyes moved to my left where I figured Peter or Marly were sitting; I'd heard their grades weren't great) and of course you- Ms. Bonhelm. I expect you to do well this year and prove yourself worth the time spent on you by your father. Good to see you promoting House Unity Mr. Holland." Julian nodded at her, which she returned.

And she walked away. _Phew_, that was a low blow about Dad. But I had got a bit used to it in spoken as too many punishments had been inflicted by my _so-called Uncle_, while I was at their house in the time leading to school. I plastered the smile on my face and everyone bought it soon, though I thought I saw mistrust in Julian and Sirius's gaze. I didn't know about Sirius but I was sure Julian could be like a mother-hen when he wanted to, pecking painfully at the wrong times.

Chaos broke out soon after that. The guys and girls matched timetables along with heavy chatter. I checked mine and after matching with the others and all it turned out that most of us had the same necessary subjects- DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration were compulsory it seemed, as almost everyone had them. Considering my schedule for today,

I had Double Defence Against the Dark Arts in the morning, a two hour class which we all shared I suppose, with the seventh year Slytherins. My mood immediately deflated a bit: I wasn't sure I could stand those lot so early in my time here. But anyway, I had to cope.

That class started at 10 in the morning and finished at 12. After half an hour was Charms class- half past twelve to half past one. After that was lunch from 2 to 4 o'clock and one last class of Double Potions(frightening!). Dinner started at seven and curfew began at 10 in the night.

Well, I desperately hoped the day went okay. I was definitely curious about _Mr. Adrian Brookhood. _Something told me that it was going to be a bumpy ride with figuring out things with this man.I was a bunch of nerves by the time everyone was finished with breakfast and ready to go.

We got up as a large group and I was strangely in the almost-back. I almost whacked a full jug of juice but _almost_, and nobody noticed, thankfully. James and Julian(I swear they looked almost twins from behind) were taking the lead while Remus and Lily were trying to reassure Peter that they would help him on something I didn't know and Marlene or Marly, as the others called her, had left before us, saying something about some work.

Mary, and Cassy were trying to talk to me out of the nerves, code word being _trying._ Sirius was watching amusedly.

"Now now girls. Give her space you know, let her relax. If you keep on babbling like that she'll faint from trying to keep up. Let her discover it for herself, the joys of learning at Hogwarts!" Sirius proclaimed after watching for some time, grinning like a mad cat.

Mary huffed at him. "Yeah. Since when were you the expert on nerves baby brother?" she asked him, rolling her eyes.

"Don't call me that. You're not any older than me!" Sirius whined playfully.

_Wait- brother?_

"Yup, we're cousins, a few times removed. Purebloods and all you know. And Sirius I am older by 2 months you know, and stop that pathetic whining." Mary responded.

I guess I had said that last thought aloud. I nodded in response and Mary went on talking to Cassy along the way while Sirius pouted.

I looked around to see where we were heading to. We seemed to climbing endlessly! Clearly, one midnight walk wasn't enough to know much and something told me that no matter how many walks, it would be hard to properly know the castle.

"Sirius? Where exactly is the DADA classroom?" I asked him, since he was the only one along me presently.

"It's on the third floor. We're almost there." He replied, looking at me intently again. I shifted my gaze and nodded nervously.

I almost stumbled on a step but Sirius caught me in time. Damn my clumsiness!

"Sorry." I mumbled, mortified. The clumsiness was starting to show.

"Hey, look at me." He said, in a serious voice suddenly. I obeyed immediately.

My breath hitched for a moment as I stared, mesmerized by those _heavenly_ orbs of grayish-blue. They were like the color of the sky after a storm, bright- as amusement sparkled in them.

"This is nothing to be nervous about. It's just school. Nobody can hurt anyone here and you have great friends to support you. Forget that you're new."

His cool and low voice appealed and instinctively, relief flooded my gut. It seemed a lot easier now, to go on with the flow. Just _blend._

I broke the stare first, looking away and hurried to catch up with the lot ahead of us. I heard a low chuckle from behind and he caught up back with us girls in a few strides.

We reached the hall way soon and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _So much for being a Gryffindor!_

Sirius looked down from beside me and smiled. A genuine one, without the teeth. He caught my hand in his large and gave a gentle squeeze and let go immediately.

I felt a strange feeling in my chest. Pushing the absurd comfort I felt with his touch to the back of my mind, I breathed deeply again, and feeling considerably more confident than a few moments before, grabbed my suddenly-now-present courage and stepped into the stone classroom.

The man standing at the front of the desk was regarding me with positive _awe _written all over his face.

**I hope those who care liked it a bit. If yes, please let me know your wish. I already have deep ideas for this story but I would like to know if anyone wants to suggest some change or something they'd like to see in the story.**

**By the way, chapter dedicated to **_**oabf45**_**- Thank you dear, I'm glad you like it. It cheered me up a whole lot. **

**I'm satisfied with the end, little pit-pats in their friendship. Anyone curious about the new character about to be revealed in the next chappy? Good night for me! **

**Hope you enjoy that, don't forget that review button.**

**Evy (sleep deprived so please point out any possible errorsXX)**


	17. NOTE

**First off, I apologise for raising your hope that this is another chapter. Sorry! **

**On the point, this story is being deleted. It is because of multiple reasons.**

**One of them is lack of response from the readers as well as audience in general and another reason is that I have found big loopholes in my own plot which I want to fill properly and a third reason is that I have a bit of refining to do with the starting chapters along with a change in my mind about the plot. **

**So there, all the reasons mentioned. **

**I'll be removing the story after approximately one month after posting this note; so that it gives time to all of the readers to read it(not that there are that many, lol).**

**New story will be posted under the name… uh, I haven't thought out one yet but I'll inform anyone who's interested- through my profile.**

**If you wish to get updates on the repost of this story, like the name, or even if you want to get updated when the new one will be posted, add me on your alert list.**

**Another thing, the characters might or might not be the same, I can't really say. So it's just kind of a note that I'll be doing the same thing (Sirius/OC) but just with a different plot maybe. Setting will probably be the same but don't take my word for it; I guess I'm just rambling.**

**So lastly, thanks to all of you who ever opened this story to read, followed it, favourited it, and big regards to those who honoured this with their reviews. I appreciate all of yours encouragement and hope that I don't disappoint any of you with this decision because really, I had to do this as I am convinced this needs a lot of refining.**

**Thank you everyone for reading this and very sorry if I crushed some hopes, but I had to do this for my sake as well as the plot bunnies.**

**Bye guys,**

**Aloha,**

**Evy **


End file.
